Yin and Yang
by Magical Misto
Summary: They were powerful, they were deadly, the prophecies said that the entire world depended upon them, but they were alone.   This is my very first Cats ff! I hope you'll like it. It'll be a MistoxJemima and a TuggerxOC but I wanted to explore their friendsh
1. Chapter 1

m"Rum that's enough! Why can't you behave like the second son of Old Deuteronomy which you are? What's so difficult about it?"

The cat in question, a young Maine coon tom, snickered from behind his shoulder and kept running from the main square in the Junkyard. On his face there was a cocky smirk and no trace of repentance. Behind him another young cat, this time a silver tabby tom, kept running and screaming trying, without much success, to inculcate at least some common sense into the thick skull of his younger brother. After a little while the silver tabby, whose name was Munkunstrap, decided that he was not going to have his way with his brother, even if he could have caught him, so he stopped his chase and went back to the old tire that housed his father thinking that his brother was eventually going to come back to the Junkyard.

After a while, not hearing any steps from behind him, the young Maine coon started to slow down his mad dash till he was merely walking around. Fluffing his still short mane a bit he started sashaying by himself muttering something about stick-in-the-mud-brothers; he perfectly remembered a time, not so long before, when his brother was his best friend and playmate, his role-model and counselor. But that time had been cut awfully short by the sudden death of their mothers at the hand of Macavity. After that his father decided to start training Munkunstrap to be the new Jellicle Protector, so he separated them; but if Munkus had someone to help him cope with the grief from their mother sudden demise, Rum was completely left to his own devices that turned out to be a continuous scandal for the Jellicle tribe. He started to act out and mouth off the elders and, probably worst of all, started to lead on every single queen in the Yard, creating a stage persona, _the _ Rum Tum Tugger, that completely substituted the shy and thoughtful kitten that he had been previous their mother's death. By the time that Munkus had been able to talk to his brother the damage was done and nobody could do a thing to reverse it if not bear with it and hope that, someday, something or someone would be enough to change back the young tom. Nobody really knew that the wheels of destiny were already moving and the Rum Tum Tugger was about to meet the two most important people in his life.

A soft meow cut through the musings of the tom kit who, at first, thought he was imagining things. But then another pitiful whining came and he whirled around so to pinpoint exactly the place where the sound had come from. After a couple of minutes of searching Tugger stumble across a carton box from where, apparently, the whining was coming from. Cautiously, fur sponged up and claws unsheathed, he peered into the box and got badly startled when his nose came into contact with another nose. Jumping back hissing he managed to pull the box with him and from the carton out came tumbling two small cats. Bewildered Tugger only managed to remain crunched into a defensive position, completely speechless with was definitely strange for him, while one of the two kitten produced a defensive stance of its own in front of the other one who simply curled itself behind the first. The one in the defensive crouch looked ready to attack, realized the Tugger, who decided that the best course of action was to sheath his claws and relax his stance; he definitely knew he had the upper hand with the small kittens, but this didn't mean that they couldn't do some damage to him.

Seeing that the Maine coon didn't want to attack them, the kittens relaxed their positions as well, one sitting and the other one uncurling. This allowed the young tom to have a good look at them: they were probably brothers even though he couldn't really be sure about that based on the coloring: one was a small tuxedo tom kit, with white back paws, black tail with a white tip and white fur on his face. The other one, the one that was curled, was again a tom kit, but a completely black. Deciding that the best course of action was to get the kittens talking he started circling them giving them a wide berth so to understand he didn't want to harm them. The kittens seemed to get the fact he wasn't dangerous and they let him sniff them.

"Hello, I am the Rum Tum Tugger and I come from the Jellicle tribe. Who are you?"

The tuxedo kit looked to the other one, who simply nodded, and went back to looking at the coon. After what felt like a lifetime to Tugger the kit decided to satisfy his question: "My name is Quaxo and this is my brother Lenny. Our family has been killed by an evil cat. We currently have no place to go, and we are afraid that the henchcats will come back to finish the job and kill us."

In that exact moment Tugger realized that the two kittens were badly hurt and that only their black fur managed to keep the long gashes hidden from a passing glance. While trying to assess the damage without being caught spying the coon realized that the speech he had just been given was too long and articulate for a cat he supposed to be just a small kit; he knew he had misjudged their ages, or at least Quaxo's so he asked: "How old are you? How long will it take for you to become Toms?"

This time the answer was provided by the small black tom and when he started to speak Tugger felt like he was completely captivated by the deep and rich voice of this kit. His beautiful and soft voice caressed him like the light breeze in spring and his lilac eyes –odd color for a tom and yet so different from the emerald green of his brother, sparkled like shining stars. So lost in the magic the Maine coon almost lost half the answer: "My brother will become a Tom in a year and I will become a one six months after that."

Wait, that couldn't be! No sooner the Tugger had thought it than the smallcat caught up with his doubt and, smiling, proceeded to give an answer: "We come from two different mothers who lived together when they encountered our father. Qauxo's mother died giving birth to him so he was raised by my mother. That's why he introduced us as brothers."

Too busy to breath and clear his head so to take a smart decision, Tugger missed the knowing glance the two brothers shared.

"Oooooook, so let me get this straight: you two are half brothers, who lost their family due to an evil cat, and now you have nowhere to go and you fear you have some henchcats hot on your tails."

While muttering to himself he started pacing back and forth on the spot and missing, again, the snickers and smiles the two brothers shared. Nodding their assent to the absent minded coon who really wasn't expecting an answer, they waited patiently while the young tom took his decision.

_Do you think we will be safe with the Jellicle tribe? Or Macavity will harm them as well in his mad search for us?_

_I don't know Lena. With Macavity on the loose we will always be in danger, but this Tugger seemed to believe our story, so if we are presented as half brothers – male cats – we shouldn't draw HIS attention. And by the way how do you know we will go to the Jellicles?_

_I've read it in his mind Misto. He is trying to decide whether or not he should talk to his brother before going to his father. He is a troubled cat. His mother just died and he has been neglected by the entire tribe so he avenged himself by becoming a trouble-maker. The side of him we are seeing now will disappear as soon as we'll enter the Yard._

_You sure that he is not trouble himself? We'll be ok to trust him? 'Cause I really think he is a cocky show-off!_

_Don't judge a book by his cover Misto! Otherwise you know what everybody will say about us! The attitude he's showing and will show is just a defense against the entire world. I really think he doesn't really have a close friend and I think you two will make quite a pair._

_Are you looking into the future again little sister? Or this is another hunch of yours? And what about your role into this young tom's life? Surely you don't plan on disappear, and I can already detect a trace of interest. Am I wrong?_

The young queen blushed scarlet and ducked her head in order to hide his blush from the coon, who was still pacing in front of them.

_Misto! What are you insinuating? I haven't looked into the future, I don't need it to know that you two fit perfectly into a friendship. And no, I don't plan to try a disappearing act and yes I might have some interest: c'mon look at him! He will make a really gorgeous looking tom once he turns. Look at the mane he has: I'm sure he'll be a really good mate for any Queen he will desire. And no, I won't pursue him, not to put him in danger: you know who we are and what we could do, and you also know I will never take a mate. Plus I'm currently hiding as a MALE cat, so there's no chance in Heaviside that he will look at me with that kind of interest._

Her brother had the decency to look abashed and scooted a little bit closer, nuzzling her cheek trying to apologize and comfort the black cat.

_I'm really sorry Lena, forgive me! Of course I know who we are and what we could do and I know as well as you do that there is no mate for us. If they discover what we can do, they'll be frightened of us. If not we should take into consideration that Macavity will probably kill us before we can even think about having kittens. Even if all of this is true, though, you look good as a male, so I think you'll definitely have a problem with the queens we'll meet._

All the young cat could do was smile sadly at his brother before the coon whirled towards them and, cocky smile back in place, he looked at them and uttered his decision: "You are coming to the Junkyard with me! You can talk to our leader, Old Deuteronomy, and plead your case. I cannot guarantee you that he'll say yes, but we can take it from there if he says no…"

Both the cats looked at the coon who was growing uncertain and depressed by the minute, which was really creepy in contrast with the devil-may-care attitude he had sported a few minutes before.

Before Tugger could question himself any further and lose whatever little faith he had in himself, Quaxo's decided to trust his sister's hunch of a great friendship between the two of them and approached the older tom and nuzzled him. "There is no need for you to worry this much! We are very much grateful for everything you are doing and will do for us! If your leader doesn't accept us, it will not be your fault and you'll not lose our friendship."

The bewildered look the Maine coon sported had the small tux thinking he had said something terribly wrong, but the next words cleared everything: "Friendship? You sure you want to be my friends? Nobody is my friend and my brother just left me, saying I wasn't mature enough for my age…"

Lenny decided to help his brother out and got closer to the male cats, nuzzling Tugger's chest in a gesture of affection. "Of course we'll be your friends. You seem a very good cat and we never judge someone from his actions but from his heart, and you have a very big heart! Thank you for helping us!"

Tugger could only stare at the two younger cats while they kept nuzzling him, trying to reassure him of their goodwill. Finally accepting their words and trusting them, as he never trusted anybody before except his mother, he nuzzled them in return.

When they stopped cuddling he motioned his two new friends to follow him and started his way back to the yard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I didn't mention this in the previous chapter but, obviously, I DON'T OWN CATS and I'm making absolutely NO money from this.**

**Thank you for reading and, if you feel up to, review!**

Back at the yard Munkunstrap was pacing back and forth like a man in a cage, in front of the old tire that Old Deuteronomy used as his den. His brother had disappeared hours before, after another practical joke at the expense of Skimbleshanks, and nobody had seen hide or hair of him ever since.

Now it was really close to the sunset and he still had to return. Munkus knew his brother was a handful, he had always been but after the death of their mother he became more a troublemaker than ever. The silver tabby blamed himself and his role as Protector for the change in his brother; if only he had been closer to the young coon maybe all the pranks wouldn't even have started in the first place. But it was so difficult with his many responsibilities and Tugger was a complicated cat to understand.

An alarmed shout from Alonzo shocked him out of his musings and he quickly ran to the main square of the yard. Once he got there he was shocked to his very core by the sight of the Rum Tum Tugger, the selfish, obnoxious, hard-headed, egoistical brother of his, carrying what looked like a small black tom on his shoulders and steadying another tuxedo tom with his right arm. By the looks of things both the young cats were very much in need of some medical help and he just hoped that Tugger was ok himself otherwise Munk knew he couldn't possibly survive the guilt of having left his brother alone.

While the Silver Protector of the Tribe was only able to stare shocked at the scene in front of him his the young coon gently deposited on the floor the black cat and helped his brother to sit as well. Once that was out of the way he fixed his gaze onto his brother but seeing that Munkus wasn't about to snap out of his reverie anytime soon he quickly looked Alonzo straight in the eyes and said the only thing no Jellicle ever thought to hear him say: "Go get Jenny you moron! They need all the help they can get! They have been badly injured! Don't stand there like an idiot! Run!"

The black and white almost Tom snapped out of whatever he was thinking and went to fetch Jennyanydots while Tugger kneeled in front of the two injured and very frightened kittens trying to ease their obvious fear: "Don't worry guys! These are the Jellicles. They seem a little bit off but they are ok. Quaxo are you all right?"

Said kit was looking rather pale at the bundle of black fur that was his brother; on his face were etched a myriad of different emotions running from affect to concern, but the main one was fear: fear of loosing the most important person in his life till that very moment. For a brief moment Tugger could have sworn he had seen a look of self loathing crossing the white features of the smaller tom but a moment later only concern was there so the young coon thought he had imagined it. In that exact moment Jenny and Jelly burst into the main clearing and quickly spotted the two young patients they had to attend. Immediately they went for the black on who looked unconscious and probably the most hurt but were forcefully set back by a threatening hiss and a growl coming from the tuxedo one who had come between his fallen brother and the two matrons.

"Quaxo relax please! They won't hurt your brother! They are Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, the two matriarchs of the Tribe. They also are the ones with the medical knowledge to help you both. Trust me please Quaxo, they won't hurt either of you! I'll make sure of it!"

Tugger had jumped up on his feet the second he heard the hiss escaping the lips of his new friend and less that two seconds later he had enveloped the smaller tom in a bone-crushing hug that both restrained him from attacking and tried to console the poor tux. He knew that the older of the two brother must have been very worried for the other one and he also expected to be clawed all the way to Heaviside for doing something so personal while they still didn't know each other. Therefore he was completely shocked and pleasantly surprised when the other young tom returned the hug equally forcefully and slightly relaxed in his arms. What he told him after came as a shock for all the tribe and not just the Tugger: "I trust you Tugger. We both trust you with our life! I know you'll take care of us and I'm sorry for my overreaction but…but…" "Shhh, there's no need for you to tell me know what happened to you two. Not now nor ever if you are not confortable." "Thank you again for everything!"

And with these words the tuxedo cat joined his brother in the darkness of oblivion while Tugger managed not to let him fall to hard on the floor.

An amazed silence fell onto the Jellicles. Nobody knew what to make of this so-out-of-character Tugger till the coon himself got up to his feet and motioning the two matrons to come closer and resume their work on the kittens, he swayed his way out of the main clearing and hid his worried expression behind cocky smiles and hot glances to all the Queens he happened to pass. Sashaying he made his way to his den fervently hoping that Quaxo and Lenny understood what he had to do to maintain hi reputation intact. Munkus and the other elders watched him go away like nothing happened frowning all the while. They had hoped that he had changed but apparently the Rum Tum Tugger couldn't be swayed from his bad-boy attitude.

In the meantime the two matriarchs had ordered some young toms to carry the two newcomers to the Healer's Den where they proceeded to wrap their gashes and assess the damage done to the two poor kittens. After they had completed the task the two older queens went out to find Munkunstrap and Old Deuteronomy so to decide what to do with the new ones.

Unknown to the two matrons and the rest of the guard the two young cats had already awaken at least enough to have a proper conversation in their minds.

_Thank the Everlasting Cat Lena! I thought you had died when you collapsed in Tugger's arms. I'm really sorry, I should have been the one to fend off Macavity. You shouldn't even be scratched. I'm a failure as a brother and as a protector. You'll be better off without me for sure!_

_Would you cease your useless blabbering Misto? You perfectly know why I jumped in front of you when Macavity stroked the last hit. I control my powers a little bit better than you and if he had succeeded in triggering them you would have been dead by now! So stop making up stupid excuses and let's try to figure out a way to be accepted by the Jellicles._

_I'll never understand how you know exactly what to say to make me realize I have been an idiot every time, but thank you for your trust little sister! Anyhow, back to the problem at hand I guess that we will have to keep up this masquerade a little bit longer even though I know you are not comfortable being a male…_

_It would have been worse if you had to change yourself into a female! Your acting skills weren't even useful to get some cream from the humans so I wouldn't rely on them to last for who-knows-how-long before the truth can be revealed._

_Jee thanks Lena! Your encouragement is very much appreciated!_

_There's no need to sponge your fur Misto! You know as well as I that this cover is the only thing that saved our hide till now. The main problem will be keeping our powers to a minimum. Especially mine! I think it'll help our case if, at least you, came clean with the fact that you are a conjurer. You may say you control electricity, but nothing more specific than that. You know, being a Tom and all your powers are less subdued than mine, so it'll save us a lot of troubles if you came clean._

_You are right, I know it. But I really don't like the idea of lying to them. They will provide us with a family and they'll trust us. But I know the reasons and I also know that if we both come clean Macavity will be onto our tail before we even had the time to blink. So what's our story? We can't very well tell them that we are the legendary magical twins. The ones that between them control the powers of the four elements. We can't tell them that our tribe has been massacred by Macavity to get to us and that you shape shifted into a male black cat so to go undercover!_

_That would be the truth but I would definitely ruled that out! We could say that Macavity is the one responsible for our families' demise and that he wanted your power because you are a conjurer. We can tell them that it had been sheer luck that we weren't with our family at the time so we missed the massacre but we got spotted by some henchcats and that's why we're sporting these lovely cuts._

_Do you think we should tell them that we actually run into Macavity?_

_We could tell them that we saw him and we managed to escape the henchcats just before he came to us, otherwise we'll have to explain how in the Heaviside we manage to get out of HIS clutches._

_You're right as always my dear sister. I just hope that Old Deuteronomy wasn't aware that our tribe had an addiction of magical twins some time ago, or he will connect me to them for sure. By the way you think Tugger is here waiting for us to rise? 'Cause I can't feel him near._

_No Misto he went to his den just after your little display of distrust! The Tribe had started regarding him with suspicion and he knew he couldn't linger any longer with us. He's regretting his decision right now since nobody will tell him anything about us._

_Well you told me that he had a reputation to uphold so I'm really not surprised to the change of heart. But you're saying his regretting his decision to leave us? Everlasting Cat what a complicated life must he endure! What do you say if tonight, when no one will be watching we pay him a visit to let him know we're alive?_

_I told you that you would develop a soft spot for that cocky tom! But I couldn't be happier! His gloomy thoughts are kind of driving me insane! Plus I really want to help him feel less lonely. And I know that he could never return anything, except friendship, to me but I really would like to be there for him._

_Don't worry sis! I'm sure everything will be fine and we'll find a solution for everything. Just stay positive and try to get to know the tom before you leap! You're still a kitten so no nonsense regarding toms! I'm still your brother after all and there fore very protective of you!_

_Hush now dear brother! I can hear someone approaching and we must rise so to meet the elders. I'm going to cloak my power and our connection for some time because if I remember the stories they have two mystics brothers here and I really don't want to be exposed by them!_

With this the connection between the two twins broke and they rose separately ready to take on the world and hoping their story would work, otherwise they had to start running for cover or Macavity would kill them.

The first one to be interrogated by the Leader, the Protector and the Mystics was Qauxo and the it was Lenny's turn. Apparently their story satisfied Old Deuteronomy who told them that they were part of the tribe and that they had nothing to worry from any danger because once part of the Tribe every Jellicle protects his comrades. At this both of them grimaced, even though fortunately nobody saw it, thinking about the trouble they were putting the tribe in just to selfishly escape Macavity's clutches.

The interrogation and final verdict dragged on till after the moon had rose into the sky when finally the old patriarch bid them goodnight and Munkunstrap told them they could place their den any place they wanted. Having spotted an old wardrobe on their way to the meeting they decided that it would have made the perfect choice for a den. It was spacious and not totally in the middle of the Yard so they could have some space and privacy. It also had both the doors so, in the dark of their home Lenny could become Lena again so not to lose her identity.

Once they had settled themselves in their new den it was late enough so that nobody was still around. Quietly and stealthily they made their way through the Yard following Tugger's scent till they reached an old vanity, with a miraculously intact mirror on top, that apparently was the Maine coon's den.

Without knocking they jumped inside exactly on top of the heavy sleeping tom who was brutally startled out of his sleep. Without giving him the chance to yell for help they moved themselves out of the shadows so that their friend could see them and they smiled at the still shocked coon.

"Sorry to wake you up, but we thought you wanted to know we are fine, without ruining your reputation!"

Lenny had spoken in his baritone voice, but he quickly exchanged a worried glance with Quaxo when the Tugger kept looking at them like they were ghosts.

"Tugger?" ventured Quaxo a little panicky.

"You still want to be my friends?"

At that point the two brothers were completely at loss with what to do.

"Even after I practically left you there after I promised to protect you, so that my reputation wouldn't be ruined? You came here to let me know you are well?"

"Tugs, can I call you that? We told you that we believe you have a very good heart, and we kind of figured your reputation the minute we walked into the Yard. So we want to be your friends and that doesn't mean we want you to change. Plus it wouldn't be fair on you to ask you to be somebody else. You met us just some hours ago! If you want we can approach you in the middle of the day, otherwise we live in the abandoned wardrobe just at the outskirts of the Yard. We can continue to meet overnight, it really won't be a problem for us!"

"Are you sure you're real Lenny? Nobody has ever told me this before! If it's really all right can we keep seeing each other at night? Can you cope with the Rum Tum Tugger during the day?"

"We can Tugs! As long as we know that our friend Tugger is in there!"

Tugger was about to burst into tears and the tow younger cats thought it was their cue to leave. Quietly as they came they went back to their den leaving a flabbergasted coon wondering what in Heaviside he had done right to deserve two friends like them!


	3. Chapter 3

Life became pretty easy for the two brothers, now Jellicle cats. During the day they were Quaxo and Lenny, the first one a conjurer in the making the other one a splendid acrobat and a powerful fighter. They were absolutely loved by everyone and made quick friends with the rest of the tribe in no time. Especially Quaxo seemed to have the worship and adoration of all the kittens and all the young toms and queens often stealing the spotlight from the Rum Tum Tugger who grumbled under his breath against useless magician who had better use their magic to disappear from his view. Even Lenny, who really tried to shy away from the spotlight his brother so loved, was often assaulted by the kittens queens who loved nothing more than to hear another story with their black hero a the main character. Because of his sheer size the black cat was certainly an imposing figure, with only the Tugger higher than him. For this reason Munkunstrap gave him the important job of patrolling the outskirts of the Yard, looking for Pollicles, humans or even Macavity.

The young tux didn't appreciated the role that the Protector had assigned to his sister. Yes because even though his twin was twice his size and a young tom, Quaxo couldn't help but having a panic attack every time she was out his sensory range. More than once he had complained to her about this but every time she had soothed him telling him that there was no other choice than this in order to keep up the appearances. He knew she was right but he couldn't help but worry.

During the first hours of the night they were again Quaxo and Lenny, but this time one a simple tux cat with a witty tongue he used to cast caustic remarks and the other a young black tom who understood the pain hidden in the heart better than everyone else. In short they were Tugger's best friends and they hung out the three of them together every night from sunset till the moon shone brightly in the sky. Together they talked just about everything and the coon knew that he was lucky to have them by his side. He felt a growing friendship with Quaxo while with Lenny he knew so much more was developing but he never gave it too much thought. When the moon was high in the sky the three friends would bid them goodnight and retire to their dens where Quaxo and Lenny would become Mistoffelees and Helena. In those few precious hours of sleep the twins would cuddle together, trying to strategize their reactions the following day so not to draw suspicions over them. Every morning just before dawn when they were sure that nobody was awake, not even their friend Tugger coming home from somebody else's den, they would come out still as Mistoffelees and Helena and they would practice their magic together so that it didn't feel neglected and they didn't risk exposure over the silliest thing.

This routine kept going for quite some time and the two young newcomers had so blended in with the tribe that nobody even remembered they weren't born Jellicles at all. Quaxo was absolutely loved by all the queen-kittens and even Lenny had his fair share of troubles trying to keep both Etcetera and Electra from falling for him. The problem was that he couldn't tell anybody that he definitely wasn't into queens so he had to endure their screams every time he walked in the main square. His brother wasn't even supportive about this and most of the time Lenny found out that Quaxo enjoyed a bit too much the spotlight that was casted on the black cat.

Both of them didn't complain too much about the attention because it meant that the deception was still operative, but as days went by the two twins in disguise found that deceiving the Jellicles, which proved to be the perfect escape plan for them, wasn't what they wanted to do anymore. Every day they would find more and more difficult not to tell everybody who they really were, but every morning during their magic practice they kept postponing the day of the truth afraid that their powers would not be enough in case of a run in with Macavity.

Things kept going smooth for sometime but less than six weeks before the Jellicle Ball the first wave of bad luck hit the Tribe.

It had been a rainy week during which all the Jellicles had either been at home with their human owners of holed up in their dens as to avoid wet fur. The two tuxedos had stayed at the Yard, in their wardrobe enjoying, especially Helena the freedom of being themselves. For a full week they imagined being with their families without subterfuges and fear of not seeing another day. Given that almost everyone was somewhere inside and that Tugger was at his human house, they kept roaming the Yard in the rain carelessly ignoring every one who might have seen them.

During the eight day the rain broke down and the sun started to peek from the clouds and, in about two hours the Junkyard was as busy as ever given that every member of the Tribe had come back. Mourning the loss of freedom Helena shifted herself into Lenny's body once more and the brothers got ready to meet everybody again.

While everybody was getting acquainted with each other again a terrified screech resonated into the main square, followed by the worst sound a Jellicle cat could ever hear: the howling of the Pollicles.

Everyone stood frozen on the spot for just about a minute until Mungojerrie came tumbling from a pile of junk and landed at Munkunstrap's feet: "Hurry please! Teazer is there! With the Pollicles!"

That simple plea was everything anyone needed to jump into action. In the flurry of activity that followed Jerrie's entrance nobody actually noticed that Quaxo and Lenny were missing. The said cats were stealthily crawling their way on top of the junk piles to get a better view of the situation. Once there they saw the small figure of a cat, which they assumed was Teazer, completely surrounded by not less than four different sized Pollicles. From the position the cat was in the brothers assumed she was badly injured.

Without further ado Quaxo glanced at his brother who nodded in agreement and then he teleported himself just on top of the biggest, and probably meanest of the dogs. Not waiting for them to adjust themselves to his presence the small tuxedo started his power of lighting and electrocuted a couple of strays under the space of ten seconds. After that all able male of the tribe, under Munkus' guidance came bursting down like the cavalry and the fight between the cats and the dogs ensued.

Lenny blended in the shadows, thanks to his pitch black fur, and made his way to where Teazer still stood, possibly too shocked to react or even acknowledge the situation. Having reached his target he quietly picked the smaller queen up, without so much as a twitch from her which completely panicked him, and quickly made his way back to the Healer's Den where he deposited the striped queen in the knowing care of Jenny and Jelly. After that he quickly ran back to the fight, not wanting to leave his brother alone too much but when he glanced down his eyes met one of the most frightening sights he had ever had to endure.

The big Pollicle, probably a Doberman judging from the fur and the attitude, had separated himself from the rest of the pack and had selected a target: the Rum Tum Tugger. Who, unfortunately was now pinned underneath the massive dog and judging by his unmoving stance probably badly injured.

Lenny knew he shouldn't do what he was about to do: his brain kept screaming reason at him. The need of the many outweighs the need of the few, or the one. By saving Tugger he was about to risk everything his brother and him had been working on. By saving the Maine coon he was going to put their cover in jeopardy of even blow it. One dead cat and everybody else saved when it came the time of the big battle with Macavity.

That was what his brain kept screaming at him. But his heart, not Lenny's but Helena's heart said something very different: she could not let Tugger die because, foolishly, in the past months she had done the very thing she had tried not to do. She had fallen for him, hard. Nobody knew that, not even sweet Mistoffelees. He wouldn't have said anything but Helena couldn't stand to put any more pressure on his already full shoulders. She had denied that attraction, that sentiment, right from the beginning, knowing fully well that it was something impossible to pursue but as her previous owner said: _Al cuor non si comanda_.

And now the object of that unrequited yet splendid love was about to get mangled by a stupid Pollicle and she wasn't having that. So throwing in the wind every shred of caution and fervently hoping that Macavity wasn't near and that her brother wasn't going to kill her for the stunt she was about to pull, Helena shifted into her body and run, faster that ever, towards her only love. Protected by her magic and by the sheer speed she was using the tuxedo queen-kit knew nobody could even see her except her brother. Praying the Everlasting Cat she wasn't too late she slammed herself right into the Pollicle.

Mistoffelees wasn't fairing very well against three Pollicles. When he had charged against them he had thought Lenny would have his back but the black cat hadn't been anywhere in site. He had caught a glimpse of him when Teazer had vanished behind him and he knew she was safe back at the Healer's Den, but after that he had expected the black tom-kit to come back to his aid. Help had come, in the form of a charging Munkus followed by every able bodied cat in the Tribe, but again he didn't see his brother. He started to grow worried and tired at the same time. He could have easily dispatched all of the Pollicles with a wave of his hands, the Everlasting Cat only knew he had more than enough power to do that, but he had told the Jellicles only about his lightning power and his Conjuring Turn, so a full magic show was definitely out of the question. The problem was that blocking half of his essence was totally taxing on his small body and the fact that a stray had managed to slash him good wasn't helping any. Barely missing another attack he started to scan the area in order to ensure everybody was safe and trying to find his missing sibling. A powerful roar had him looking to a more secluded corner of the clearing and what he saw there had his blood running cold in his veins. What was, probably, the leader of the Pollicles, a big mean black Doberman, had separated himself from the rest of the pack and was now intent in battling alone one too familiar cat: the Rum Tum Tugger.

Said coon had managed to land some powerful hits with his claws, but it was obvious to the small tux that the luck of the bigger Tom had definitely run out. Breath hitched in his throat Quaxo launched himself in aid of his friend only to be stopped by what looked like the second in command, who engaged him in battle. He thought about unleashing his full power but he decided against it: too many Jellicles were too close to him and the backlash of his power would have damaged more his friends than his enemies. At the same time he couldn't let his best friend die so he unsheathed his claws and tried to get rid of the dog as quickly as he could.

Quaxo knew he shouldn't have been so attached to the Maine coon; the Everlasting Cat knew what he had thought about that cocky arrogant the first time he had seen him. But then Helena had prophesized a long and deep friendship and something in the small magician had cracked inside him. He had decided to give that thought a chance so he befriended the bigger Tom. At first he had been thoroughly disappointed by the Rum Tum Tugger persona. He had thought him shallow and a whore, but his sister had insisted he gave him a second possibility and he, unable to deny her anything, had complied. She had been right - of course when was she ever wrong?- and Quaxo has suddenly found himself getting more and more attached to the coon, not the cocky stage persona he exhibited during the day, but the soulful and deep cat he really was in those precious hours of the night when all three of them met. So he and Tugger started to go hunting together and exploring together and Tugger also told him that he didn't mind if Quaxo practiced magic in front of him. For the first time in his life the tuxedo cat had found someone, beside his sister, who could understand him better than himself and on whom Quaxo knew he could rely.

And now that cat, his best friend, was about to get killed by a stray Pollicle and he wasn't going to be able to do anything about it. Tears started to well in his electric blue eyes and he narrowly missed his own death when, suddenly, a psychic surge in the back of his mind alerted him of the reappearance of his twin. Panic flooded his mind, definitely not his emotion, along with something else…love perhaps? Scanning the area he managed to find the bulky form of a black cat on top of a junk pile; what he saw next managed to freeze completely his already cold blood. The black cat surrounded himself in magic and suddenly changed in the petite form of his twin sister and bolted towards Tugger and the Pollicle. The last coherent emotion he managed to receive from his sister, before she blocked their bond again, was guilt and a request of forgiveness for any consequence she might unleash on them.

He managed to dispatch his own dog at last and was left to watch while the blur of speed that was his sister slammed herself in the huge body of the Pollicle, successfully diverting his attention from Tugger. He quickly looked around him and felt relieved when he saw that none of the Jellicles were paying attention to them and resumed watching just in time to see the small tuxedo queen-kit run toward the fallen coon to ensure his condition; then satisfied she hissed to the Doberman and started a death dance with him.

After slamming herself into the Pollicle she was thrown on a pile of junk conveniently put behind her. Without wasting time to check for injuries on herself she sprinted towards the fallen tom praying she hadn't been too late. Gingerly she turned the mangled body towards her and she breathed again when she saw the slow rising of his chest. But then she frowned again when she took in every scratched and gash on the cat in her arms, and she knew she had to be quick to dispatch the stray or the coon wasn't going to make it. She summoned some of her powers and managed to heal a bit some of his internal injuries when she felt him stir: "Am I dead and gone to Heavyside?" She didn't answer hoping he wouldn't remember her or that at least he thought he had seen her brother. She felt one of his paws cupping her cheek and a light moan escaped his lips. And amused chuckle had her looking down again only to drawn herself in the caramel eyes of the Tugger who, even on death door, sported his signature smirk on his lips. "You're one angelic queen, would you like to get together sometime? You know, I am dying so it's only fair I try to get the fairest queen in Heavyside!" she desperately wanted to tell him he wasn't dying but even she couldn't lie that much. She kept healing what she could and when she glanced back at him she saw that he was unconscious once again. Helena felt the bile rising in her throat but managed to keep it down when a low growl alerted her that the Pollicle wasn't dead yet. Jumping far enough from Tugger she hissed at the Pollicle and started what she knew was a death dance with him.

Unsheathing her claws she summoned part of her magic and lounged at the dog. Completely oblivious to the outside world she poured all her strength in the fight. The adrenaline was running so high she wasn't feeling a single thing from the multiple and deep gashes her body now sported. After a while both the contestants of the duel knew they weren't going to last much longer. The Pollicle bared his fangs and lounged for the small cat, who in turn jumped higher in the air and charging her claws with her full power she managed to slash the Pollicle's throat. When the large body fell with a loud thump all the world, muffled till that moment, roared to life along with the searing white hot pain that cursed her body. Before her world went black she managed to shift herself back into Lenny's body and the last thing she heard was the pained cry of Quaxo.

Quaxo's cry and his subsequent mad dash alerted Munkunstrap that something very bad had just happened. Quickly dispatching the remaining two Pollicles the Silver Protector scanned the area looking for the reason of Quaxo's desperate cry. When his eyes locked on the gory scene in front of them his breath hitched in his throat. His own brother laid in a huge pool of blood, unmoving and at that sight Munkus' heart stopped dead. Yelling to the others to build a stretcher he sprinted toward the fallen form hoping and praying he wasn't too late. He gathered his brother in his arms relieved that he was still breathing: granted his body was totally mangled and he was going to be bedridden for a long time but he was alive! Alonzo and Pouncival had joined him with a stretcher onto which they delicately put Tugger's body, ready to go back to the Healer's Den, when a series of broken sobs and pitiful whining had all of them looking to the most heartbreaking scene that had ever witnessed: in other pool of scarlet liquid Quaxo was kneeled, small and broken. In his arms, much like Tugger had been in his brother's arms, there was the mangled and broken body of a black tom-kit.

"No, Lenny!" Tumblebrutus realization hit them all, and all of the scene in front of their eyes now made perfect sense. The bulky black cat had managed to divert the attention of the Pollicle from Tugger and he had successfully battled and killed him thus saving the Maine coon's life. The cost of that selfish action, though, had been high, much too high.

Carefully Munkus approached the sobbing tuxedo and managed to hear the heartbreaking words he was uttering to the awfully still body of the cat in his arms: "Please Lenny don't die on me! I beg you don't leave me alone! You know I cannot survive without you! Please don't die! It should have been me, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MEEEEEE!"

More tears spilled on the black cat and than Munkus decided to reveal himself: "Quaxo please, we need to hurry back to the Healer's Den. There is still hope to save them both!"

His plea was met by hollow blue eyes: "Is Tugger still alive?"

The Protector could only nod, completely freaked out by the feeling of death in the magician's voice. With that answer the small tux gathered his brother's body in his arms and started to stand. When all the toms tried to offer him help to carry the big body of the black cat, Quaxo simply hissed at them and steadying himself he started his trek towards the Junkyard. Without uttering a word Munkus signaled everybody to follow the magician and they all went back to the Yard.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody in the Healer's Den was in a flurry. Incidents like this one were a very rare occurrence and Jenny wasn't stocked enough on bandages to even hope to try and staunch the flood of blood that was pouring from multiple gashes on both cats' bodies. Teaser had retreated herself in the farthest corner of the den, so not to be blocking Jenny and Jelly while they were spinning around. Tugger had been put on a long and small table while Lenny was still in Quaxo's arms, due to the fact that the young magician couldn't be persuaded to let the black cat go.

"Quaxo…please let us help him! Put him down next to Tugger and Jenny will heal him!"

No reaction whatsoever confirmed to Munkus that the young tom wasn't even paying attention to the surroundings too deep in shock to even notice or care. He then resolved to apply a little bit of brute force to pry away the injured cat from his brother but the second he attempted that train of thought a lighting managed to catch his twitching tail, severely bruising it. Sighing he let go, hoping that Jenny's soothing manners would have more success than his. He perfectly knew how the magician was fairing: his own little brother was still on death's door and he hadn't even been there to protect him from harm.

_I'm sorry Munkus but I don't think you will never understand what I'm feeling right now. I know Tugger is your brother but Helena is so much more than a sibling! I'm sorry little sis. I should have dispatched that stray faster so I could have come to your aid. Every time things play out in the same way as ever. I'm the oldest, the male between us, why is it that the one getting hurt is always you? Don't you understand that putting yourself in harm's way doesn't save my life at all? If anything were to happen to you, you perfectly know I would follow almost immediately. But why? What compelled you, this time, to put yourself in danger like this? Your power works perfectly from the distance, in the shadows; nobody would have seen you and that Pollicle would still be dead and Tugger safe. Why did you have to come down? Why…oh! I see it now! The curious cat has breached my little sister's frozen heart. But why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me enough? Did you think I wasn't going to approve? Well…it's not that I don't think he has potential, but Tugger? The flirt of the entire tribe? Oh, I'm doing exactly what you feared I would do aren't I? I trust sis, even if I might not like it, I know you and I know him, some ways it'll work out, I'm sure about this. Now, though, you have to survive this, both of you have! I just couldn't…_

…_heal…him…Mis-to!_

_Helena? Sis! How are you? How can I help?_

_Tap…into my…po-powers and h-eal him…please._

_I don't think you are strong enough to sustain this kind of stress! I'm sure that Jenny is perfectly able to heal him fine!_

_You don't…understand! Can't you…feel him…slipping awa-away?_

In that exact moment the small magician became aware of his surroundings: sounds and smells slammed brutally into his senses and he almost doubled over in shock when his eyes landed on the broken form of his best friend. Even though nobody knew that, Quaxo was a psychic of medium power, so he immediately started to feel the area for any signs that could confirm his sister's hunch. He could feel Munkus' gnawing remorse over his brother's condition, Jenny's panicking efficiency in trying to staunch the blood on Tugger, so she could move on to her other patient, hoping she had enough supply to a least try to save him. He could also feel the raw worry and fear of the entire Tribe; but worst of all he really did feel Tugger's will slowly retreating in the face of death. Helena was right! The asinine Maine coon was giving up!

_Not on my watch you don't Tugger! I might despise and make fun of your cocky and arrogant ass, but I'm not letting you take the easy way out!_

Without anybody noticing the tux's paws started to sparkle while he absorbed one of his sister's powers: the power of healing. Once that was done he gently set the lithe black body on the floor and stepped up so to get closer to Tugger.

"Jenny please! Could you step away? Trust me, I might be his only option at living!"

Quaxo could sense that the Gumby Cat wanted to argue, but a soft growl behind him had her backing down. The Silver Tabby stepped beside the magician: "If you can do something than do it!"

Nodding sharply the black and white cat turned around to face the coon. His heart clenched at the sight of the devastation that the damn Pollicle did on what was once the perfectly groomed body of his best friend. Aside from four long gashes on his face and arms, Tugger's fur was bloody and stained and his personal pride, his mane, was almost completely missing. A part of Quaxo was relieved the Maine coon was unconscious otherwise he knew that the older Tom wouldn't have survived this mess.

Hesitantly he took another step forward and wave gently his hands in the air. This power wasn't his by birthright so he knew it was going to be difficult to activate it. After another couple of attempts he was about to give up…

_Love…love is the key._

Love? Quaxo inconspicuously snickered: leave it to his hopelessly romantic sister to have been born with a power whose trigger was…love!

Waving his hands in the air again he focused onto Tugger: he pictured him in his den, once of the many nights they had spent together. He pictured him happy and satisfied when a hunt had gone particularly well. He pictured him relaxed while talking to the black that passed himself as his brother. He saw him and felt him surrounded by his fan-club, absorbing every small crunch of affection from everyone while trying to figure out how to make even more trouble. Finally the magician smiled: Tugger was Tugger, a curious cat, a flirt, maybe even a whore, definitely a troublemaker, but was also a loyal friend and a deep soul, but most of all the Rum Tum Tugger was…his best friend!

On that thought the power he tried to summon roared to life and sprung from his hands like it had a life of his own. Without Quaxo doing anything soft golden and lilac sparks traveled the mangled body in front of him, knitting bones and closing cuts, healing bruises and growing fur and mane till not even the smallest trace of what had happened remained on the coon's body.

Gaping at the obvious miracle in front of his eyes – it wasn't the first time he had seen Lena's healing power at work, it was very much the first time he had seen it cure this extensive damage – he whirled on the spot to try and heal also Lenny's body. Panic shot through his body when he felt the power surge die out.

_NO! I have to heal her also! Don't leave!_

_Misto, do not worry big brother. My power cannot heal me, not even if another one was using it. These are the rules and nobody can change that fact. Thank you though, for healing him! Try not to worry too much about the time I'll take in my recovery. I promise I'll be back but if you worry too much you'll grow older ahead of time! I love you and I'll be back! Don't get into troubles while I'm gone!_

Too numb to really feel anything at all, Quaxo barely noticed a silver paw in his shoulder, whether to restrict him of comfort him, he really couldn't say. He watched, without seeing, as Alonzo and Pouncival moved his brother's body next to Tugger, where Jenny started to work with alacrity. Now that one of his patients was out of the woods the Gumby cat was sure to have more than enough supplies to save the black cat in front of her.

"Quaxo, what in the name of the Everlasting Cat, has just happened here? One minute you were waving like a mad man, the next my brother doesn't even look like he has been into a fight! And why is Jenny attending _your_ brother? Couldn't you heal him too?"

"I have healed him Munkus. It's kind of a new thing. I can't really control it like I want. Apparently it comes and goes as it pleases. I…can't…summon it again. I tried but Lenny's best chances at the moment reside in Jenny's expertise. I'm sorry!"

And with the last two broken words the small tom-kit broke down in the Protector's arms. The silver tabby simply embraced the smaller cat and held him, while murmuring sweet nonsense into his ears.

"I have stabilized him. I cannot guarantee you anything but, for the moment, he seems out of the woods."

With a loud cry the small tux bolted from Munkuntrap's arms and quickly he was at his brother's side, holding tenderly one of his paws in his. His heart clenched of the unnervingly still figure on the small bed. The white bandages stood out on the tom-kit black fur and with a grimace Quaxo realized that they greatly resembled the white patches that were normally present when Helena reverted back to her own body. Sighing again the magician kept holding the paw and praying the Everlasting Cat for a miracle of some sorts.

A soft groan, followed by a somewhat pained moan, had everybody jerking out of their thoughts. Much like Quaxo earlier Munkus bolted towards his own brother, while a relieved cry escaped his lips.

"Rum, you're alive! Oh thanks the Everlasting Cat! I thought I had lost you! Never scare me like this ever again, all right?"

Tugger could only dumbly nod at the sudden outburst and subsequent request of his older brother. Feeling his throat dry and parched he managed to swallow: "What has happened? Why am I here'"

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"I remember there were Pollicles, lots of them, and that they had attacked Teazer…I remember fighting with you and then getting separated from the rest by a huge black stray. I don't remember much of the fight apart the fact they I was knocked down pretty soon. When I came to Quaxo was standing over me, although that memory is a bit fuzzy…he said he was relieved to see me alive and then…nothing…I'm sorry Munk!"

"No, don't be little brother! None of this is your fault!"

While the two brothers were chatting Quaxo had his ears trained on the conversation: he knew that Tugger had seen Helena in her true form, but fortunately he had seemed to assume that he had seen Quaxo. Cursing silently at his own sister's careless behavior, he quickly whipped up a believable enough story, one he hoped he could manage to say without giving himself away.

"…I guess I owe you double the thanks I previously thought. But if you were the one standing over Tugger, how come that Lenny is the one injured?"

As soon as the words had left his mouth Munkus cursed himself for his own stupidity! How could he have implied that Quaxo hadn't been a good enough protector?

Wincing slightly at the remark about his inability to protect his brother Quaxo proceeded to explain what had happened: "When we heard about the Pollicles attacking Teazer me and Lenny went ahead of you to try and assess the situation. That's basically why you found me already battling the dogs. I know you saw only me, but I was to play decoy while Lenny, thanks to his black coat, blended in the shadows and took Teazer out of there…"

"He's right Munkus! He came to me and carried me all the way here! I could tell he was worried sick about his brother but, even though I told him it was ok, he didn't dump me halfway through…"

The Jellicle Protector nodded to the striped queen and smiled grimly at her, while motioning for the tux to move on with the story.

"When he came back I saw him standing on top of a junk pile, trying to assess where his presence was going to be most needed. At that time I was fighting the second-in command alone, but Lenny didn't come to me. I saw him tensing and then bolting down the hill towards the black dog and Tugger's unmoving form. When he slammed into the Pollicle, thus distracting him, I launched myself on top of Tugger just to make sure he was alive. That's how he saw me. When he blacked out again I knew we didn't have much time: I spotted Lenny fighting both the dogs and dove again for my previous opponent so to help him. I was so engaged in my fight that I didn't pay much attention to his, but from the gashes I think we can all imagine how it went. You know the rest of the story…"

Munkunstrap simply nodded, knowing that no words of comfort could help the magician in that moment, but he smiled at him nonetheless, thankful of his effort of retelling what was, obviously, a terrible memory.

"But…if I was in such a badly shape, probably on the verge of death, no don't lie to me Munk you don't cry that easily and you obviously been crying, how come I don't have a single bruise on me? I look like I have just finished my morning toilette…"

"Quaxo healed you Tugger."

The coon remained silent for a while, trying to digest the new information: little and shy Quaxo was a healer, other than having also offending powers. That was so cool! Why on earth didn't Lenny tell him that it was beyond him! The Everlasting Cat only knew how close those two had become, always gossiping about this and that. Quaxo was definitely his best friend, but the affinity with Lenny ran at a much deeper level…but where was Lenny? If he heard Quaxo correctly then the black cat was the one who took over his battle but where was he now? He quickly scanned the area and his eyes fell on a lump just behind Quaxo's small form, and a sense of dread settled in his very being.

Getting up from his bedding he made his way towards the magician, wobbling slightly in the process. Too late Munkus notice what he was doing and tried to stop him.

"NO! This isn't possible! Why is he here? Why didn't you heal him?"

"TUG STOP IT! Quaxo said it is a fairly new power over which he doesn't have full control! There is no need to yell at him like this!"

"But why did you choose to heal ME first? Why didn't you heal HIM! I'm not THAT important and I am sure that nobody would have missed me…"

During the previous exchange and accusation the tux had remained silent with his head down, physically taking every verbal blow Tugger was throwing at him; but then that asinine coon had said that he wasn't important, that nobody was going to miss him in the event of his death, and white searing hot anger burnt in Quaxo's vein. By saying this the coon had negated the sacrifice his sister had done for him, and the magical cat wasn't about to let this thing slide. With a display of lighting and sparks he unleashed his fury onto the unsuspecting tom:

"YOU MORONIC IDIOT! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! SO SELF ABSOREBED EVEN IN THESE DIRE CIRCUMSTANCES! NOT EVERTHING REVOLVE AROUND YOU TUGGER! MY BROTHER SACRIFICED HIMSELF SO YOU HAD A CHANCE TO LIVE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF YOU WERE AT DEATH'S DOOR. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW CLOSE YOU WERE TO SLIP AWAY FOREVER! HE HAD SEEN THAT! BEFORE BLACKING OUT HE TOLD ME TO HEAL YOU FIRST, BECAUSE YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO THE TRIBE! YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO HIM! YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! HE CARED FOR YOU ENOUGH TO GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHANCE AT LIFE SO DON'T YOU DARE SELLING YOURSELF SHORT YOU MISERABLE ASININE IMBECILE!"

As suddenly as it had come the sudden fury vanished, leaving a panting small tux and four flabbergasted cats in the Healer's Den. Nobody would have ever imagined that Quaxo could be so…scaring, but Jenny had to admit that Tugger's face after the burst had been priceless.

"Ehm…well…I need to go tell everybody else that you're out of the woods Tugger and that Lenny is going to make it! I suppose you best come with me Teazer, I'm sure Jerrie will be relieved to see you alive!"

Without looking at anyone Munkunstrap hastily retreated followed suit by the striped queen. After a couple of minutes Jenny excused herself as well, muttering something about replenishing stocks, leaving the two toms alone.

Once alone Quaxo literally collapsed next to his brother and started sobbing silently while holding one of his paws.

"I'm sorry about earlier Tux! I didn't mean to scoff on your brother's big heart, but you two are the firsts that would do something for me…I guess I'm really not used to real affection!"

"No Tugs, you have just been blind to true affection! Everybody here love you and would be devastated if you died. Try imagine Etcy's reaction to that!"

Both of them winced slightly imagining the sheer amount of ultrasonic yelling that would come out of the kitten's mouth in the dramatic case her _Tugsie_ was no more.

"I hate it when you're right Quax! But I suppose that I never wanted to see their affection for me! Still you should have tried to heal Lenny first. He is your brother after all!"

"You might not want to see it Tugs, but Munkus loves you! He was going to kill himself if you hadn't made it, and I wasn't going to have his blood on my hands if I could prevent it!"

"Yeah…well…thanks! I was wondering…"

"Yeah Tugger?"

"Would you like to move in with me? I mean..just until Lenny gets better, of course! I mean your den is enormous, due to Lenny's imposing figure, so I figured you'd be lonely…oh I'm rambling! Ignore me!"

"I'd be happy to move in with you till he gets better! You're right, my den is enormous and very lonely for one cat! Thank you! Would you like to keep me company while I stay here with him? I'd really appreciate it!"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, the Maine coon grabbed a stool a without a word he sat himself on the other side of the bed, praying the Everlasting Cat that Lenny was going to survive, because if he didn't the Rum Tum Tugger wasn't sure if he was going to get on the shock. Because, apparently he had discovered he couldn't live without the younger black cat.


	5. Chapter 5

The days kept dragging on and on without a much change in the Jellicle Junkyard. Apart from some initial reactions Lenny hadn't even stirred and Jennyanydots was starting to lose hope in a possible recovery of the young black cat. She had tried to warn his brother, but Quaxo was completely deaf to any hint regarding that particular occurrence and so she stopped trying. In the meantime the friendship between the small magician and the bigger Maine coon was growing steadier and deeper by the day. Everybody, included Munkunstrap, had expected the flirt of the tribe to screw up, to push away even the small tuxedo, but as the days passed none of this happened and the two cats were closer than ever.

Of course that meant that someone had started spreading rumors about an intimate relationship between the two toms, thanks to Etcetera's over detailed description of strange noises coming from Tugger's den one night. If the young queen had just been able to see the scene inside she would have found out that the two cats were only trying to disentangle themselves from a rope that Quaxo had conjured during a trick that had definitely gotten out of hand. None of the two cats seemed particularly fazed by the rumors: the younger because he didn't have any "special" cat in mind and was perfectly content in living his life as it was, and the older one because the thought that the Tribe didn't shun them out because they were, allegedly, having a relationship, gave him hope that, when and if his true love was going to be declared the Jellicles were going to be exactly this understanding.

Because the Maine coon had fallen head over heels in love with the still sleeping black cat in the Healer's Den. He couldn't recall the exact moment in which everything had become clear to him but he knew, without the slightest doubt, that the black tom-kit had stolen his heart forever.

Ha had never meant to tell anybody anything, but after a particular rough night with Quaxo, that involved heavy drinking to forget the situation in which Lenny lied, his mouth had open on hi own accord and the truth had come out. The next morning, nursing an hangover from Hell, the memory of his confession had come crushing down on him and he thought he had lost everything once again. Deciding he didn't want to find out how much his best friend hated his guts he had fled from the Yard. It had taken Quaxo, who had a matching hangover, a couple of days worth of tracking, before he was able to locate the coon. Gently extricating him from the mess he had managed to get tangled into he took in the disheveled appearance of his best friend: dirt all over his fur, and knots in the mane and definitely he had gone without eating for more than two days.

Without giving the coon time to flee again he had him roped in mid-air and while he was making sure the older tom hadn't any major internal bleeding said tom was whimpering idiotic and pathetic excuses.

"Oh shut it you moron! If you love him than try to have some love for yourself! I'm not going to be your nanny or have my brother kill me on sight because I let you reduce yourself in this pitiful state!"

Shocked Tugger had only managed to gape, like an idiot, at the younger tom.

"Oh for the love of the Everlasting Cat Tugger! Close your mouth before you ingest a fly! Of course I have nothing against you pursuing my brother! What kind of an hypocrite do you think I would be if I said you were my best friend and then I was going to tell my brother you're scum! Plus it isn't like he needs my permission to hook up with someone! Just…if you hurt him, than you'll wish you have never been born! Are we clear?"

Without waiting for an answer the magician just poofed back into the Yard and back to his own den, smiling all the way thinking about the heart attack the Maine coon was sure to get when Lenny revealed his biggest secret.

_You just have to get well again sis! Your biggest dream is about to come true and I really need you! I never knew how you could handle all the pression every time I got hurt in the past…_

"Well now you know why I usually stand in the way of anything that might hurt you! I'd rather suffer physically that mentally whenever you managed to get injured!"

A powerful yell followed by a loud and smoky explosion alerted all the Tribe that their magician was experiencing some troubles.

Munkus, followed by Alonzo, Tumblebrutus and Demeter, were the first to arrive to the crime scene, where the whole Tribe gathered a couple of minutes later. When the smoke finally cleared a bit every single Jellicle was completely frozen in front of something that, even the most hopeful of them, never thought to see again.

"Are you completely mental Quaxo? I thought you had your power under control! Oh Everlasting Cat! That blast could have killed anyone that didn't have enough experience to dodge it!"

"You moronic idiot!"

That remark and the sparks flying from the black and white fur had everybody, including Tugger, take a step back. They had never seen the magician so pissed and at his beloved brother nonetheless!

"Why in the name of the Everlasting Cat did you sneak up on me like that? I thought you were on death's door and I was worried sick about you and without warning you just appear out of thin air just to scare me out of my mind? You know that when I'm worried my powers surface!"

"Oh _I'm_ the moronic idiot? Do you really think I don't know you like the back of my hand? Did you really think that I expected you to freak out like this? The only think I didn't do to announce myself was calling the Fire Brigade! I talked, yelled, snapped my fingers, clapped my hands, stomped my feet…the whole shenanigans! But no! Mr. Magician over there was in his personal world! And now is _my _fault you almost blew us up?"

And with that the taller black cat punched his brother directly in the face and without waiting for a reaction stormed away from the gaping Jellicles who had witnessed the scene.

Tugger was the first one to move after the shock and quickly ran to the smaller cat's side to check any damage. Growling softly he noticed the upper lip starting to swell and decided to take action: oh yes he was head over heels in love with the black cat but he had no right to punch his best friend who had been nothing but extremely worried for him!

Before he could get up and chase the younger tom, the feline beside him chuckled under his breath:

"Oh great Bast! He can definitely pack a good punch! Exactly what I needed, but he always knows what I need even before I do!"

Completely convinced his best friend had gone mad the coon opened his mouth to formulate what might have been the stupidest question of all: "What?"

Before his, and all the Tribe's curiosity, was satisfied the tux, again poofed out of there and on the tallest pile of junk in the Yard, where his brother was staring at the horizon. Without uttering a single word except a soft "Thank you!" he opened his arms and lost himself in the soft black fur of his, for now, taller brother.

They had been staring at the horizon for less than five minutes when Jenny's love-struck yell of "BUSTOPHER!" had both their hearts jump in their throat!

_Misto what do we do now? Uncle Bustopher knows you have a twins _sister_ and definitely NOT a black, lean and taller that you brother! He'll expose us! _

_Ok, don't panic Helena! You just awoke from a terrible incident right? So you shouldn't be up and about to greet Uncle, so I can manage to direct him to our den and you can talk to him in there?_

_How on earth are we supposed to get rid of everybody and most of all how do we keep everybody from telling him about Lenny's condition?_

_Oh Great Bast Lena, I really don't know!_

"Quaxo!"

_And here we go, be ready to run like the wind sis, because I think our cover has just been blown to pieces!_

"Quaxo my dear nephew how are you?"

"I'm fine Uncle Bustopher, and you?"

_Misto, why hasn't he called with your given name? I mean he should know that Quaxo was our cousin's name and that you are Mistoffelees…_

_I really haven't got a clue, but maybe everything will play out in our favor if he had me confused with our cousin. He did have a brother right?_

"Oh well, nephew never better! The clubs are in uproar at the moment so all of the best society in out and about! Where that good-for-nothing brother of yours? That Kenny?"

_Good-for-nothing? I'm definitely NOT good-for-nothing and neither was sweet cousin Kenny! He simply despised being an uppity cat! I don't see anything bad in that!_

_Lena calm down please! I know Kenny was your favorite cousin and all but now his reputation is exactly what will save us from being exposed so play along and be a good kitty! I promise you we'll go hunting together and we'll practice our powers when this is finished._

"The name is Lenny Uncle, and he just recovered from a terrible accident with a Pollicle! At the moment he is in our den, resting, but I can call him if you like to have a word with him…"

"I knew he was trouble the first time I saw him! He should come and live with me so he can get straightened up a bit!"

The enormous black and white cat hadn't even finished speaking that the small tux had lounged for him, claws unsheathed and power ready to be used.

Luckily for the Cat about Town that attack never landed on his person having been blocked mid-air by a black shadow that punched the tuxedo and pinned him down in order to restrain him.

"Quaxo STOP! I won't go anywhere and you know it! He has been saying this thing since we were kids and I always refused to follow him! Nothing is different now!"

_Misto please! Come back to you senses! I swear I'm not going anywhere! Nothing will separate us, but now come back to me big brother!_

_Lena? What are you doing? Why are you pinning me down? _

_You blacked out into the power when Uncle told you he wanted to take me away…_

_Oh Bast! Did I actually harm anyone? Uncle? _

_He is fine! I'm a bit bruised and sore because your power managed to overpower the small defenses I had up, but other than me, nobody's harmed. Now can I let you go? 'cause everybody else is getting edgy! We've been growling at each other for the past five minutes!_

And with that the smaller feline felt the pressure lifting and was able to get up and smile at the Tribe, so to reassure them, and especially Tugger, that he hadn't gone completely mad.

Munkunstrap smiled back, he had understood, as well as everybody else what had compelled the magician to react like this. His brother had just come back to him and now Bustopher had suggested to separate them again. The Silver Tabby just knew he would have reacted in the same way. But apparently Bustopher wasn't a very forgiving cat:

"I just knew you two were trouble the moment you came into the world! I told your mother that but she didn't listen! Why couldn't you be like Mistoffelees and Heleiana? Those two definitely are good and polite cats!"

A hollow and terrifying laugh erupted from the chapped lips of the black tom-kit.

"Be like sweet little Heleiana and Mistoffelees you say? Oh yes they were both nice and polite cats but, Uncle, the key word, is _were_."

"What do you mean Kenny?"

"They. Are. Dead!"

A collective gasp came from the entire tribe. Nobody ever knew what had compelled the two brothers to run and come to the Jellicles in desperate need of protection. Sure, they knew that their family had been slaughtered, but nothing more and nobody had evere had the courage to ask one of the felines to relieve those horrible moments. But apparently their curiosity was about to be satisfied anyway, and possibly in the worst way ever.

"The Cat about Town doesn't know the latest gossip? Oh c'mon Uncle…this is not even new stuff, I mean all the facts have happened almost six months ago. You seriously didn't know anything?"

The sarcasm was heavily evident in the younger cat, but none of the Jellicles made any attempt to scold him of force him to use a more subdued tone. Something told them that the story they were about to hear wasn't going to be a pretty one and the two brothers probably needed as much shielding and comfort they could manage.

"No, nephew I have heard a single thing, probably because what you're about to narrate doesn't concern the _good society_!"

"Oh well Uncle, I might agree with you that it doesn't concern the good society, but somehow I have this feeling that it might concern you!, Probably best if you seat down, I'd really do not want to haul your sorry ass from the pavement when I'm done…"

_Misto, brother, just get out of here, or at least seat with Tugger. I know that what I'm about to narrate isn't going to be easy for you to relieve and I'm sorry I have to do this…_

_Lena, sister, loved one, I survived the ordeal…relieving it will not be as painful. Plus you might act strong and mighty but I know you have a very fluffy core inside of you. I'm not leaving your side, nor now nor ever._

"It all happened one moonless night almost six months ago…"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own nor Cats nor its characters. Just Helena. Please read and Review you'll make me very happy! Thx a lot! **

"It all happened one moonless night almost six months ago. You know Uncle that we are part, or at least we were, of another tribe of cats right? Well on that night we were just out performing magic as was our custom. You see" he said, this time at the Jellicles who obviously didn't have a clue about what he was talking about "our tribe was a magical tribe for the most part. I think you must have heard about us, almost every cat in the tribe was magical: I definitely am an anomaly and so is our Uncle, which is why he chose to become a Jellicle, where, in reverse, magical cats are the exception. But back to the story on the moonless nights we used to get out and perform magic, who could, or simply dance in the night. You could say we were a talented bunch but two of us were more talented than anybody else. Those two were Mistoffelees and Heleiana. The were to small twin tuxedo cats, and their birth had been prophesized many years ago. All the tribe knew they were coming and also was aware of the fact that these two magicians had to be protected at all costs. You see they were the reincarnations of two very powerful magical cats of the ancient times, when our two tribes were united. They were the heroes who helped the world in getting rid of the most evil cat in existence and when they died they vowed to each other and to the rest of the world that they would come back again if the evil decided to reincarnate. Apparently it had reincarnated so Misto and Lena were born. They were extremely powerful and we were so proud to be able to see them. They were shy, Mistoffelees didn't even talk if not spoken to and Helena was, well…"

"…she was something special, ethereal maybe!" Quaxo had gotten himself up from behind Lenny and, putting a paw on his shoulder, took over the narration of the story with a small, sad smile. "They were always together, doing mischief or who knew what else. We were…their favorite cousins they said, we were older and stronger and my magic was very similar to Misto's one, though a lot less potent, so I taught him how to use part of his. We were their mentors and protectors…"

"But, if you were their protectors and your job was to keep them alive, how is it possible you are here and they're not?"

"Tumblebrutus! That was totally uncalled for! Apologize NOW!"

"Jenny, stop! There is no need for him to make him apologize for a perfectly legitimate question. He is right. Quaxo said we were their protectors and I told you that our tribe had sworn to keep them alive. The truth is, Tumble, that we failed…we couldn't protect them."

And with that admission the black cat collapsed onto the floor, paws on his face and hot running tears on his cheeks. The small brown patched tom advanced toward the broken cat in front of him, and nuzzled him affectionately. "I'm sure you had done even the impossible to save them, it was uncalled to doubt your goodwill and definitely not my intention! Please go on with your story if you want to…"

Smiling back a bit, the baritone cat resumed his narration.

"We were their mentors and protectors and, for a while things went on smoothly. They were younger than us but so much more wiser and stronger. On that fateful night we were playing together when, favored by the blackness of the sky, Macavity and his henchcats just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. Our uncle, the tribe leader and Misto and Lena's father, lounged at Macavity and started a duel with him. He didn't last five minutes against the dirty tricks of the Hidden Paw. After that things got bloody. We fought and fought against henchcats of various level of abilities, trying to steer them away from the twins, but what we didn't realize was that we were getting away from them as well. By the time we realized it I turned to search for them and I saw them fighting. They were so graceful yet deadly. Helena, the smallest, being the front, the brute force of the attack, while Mistoffelees, shy as always in the rear covering his twin's back. I yelled for Quaxo to help them, since I don't have any magic and I couldn't extricate me from my enemies enough to go over to them, and I saw him teleport next to the twins, just in time to block an attack from Macavity."

"I fought with him at the best of my powers, but what I have isn't a match for what he's got, and my inexperience was my undoing. I really tried to fend him off but I was brutally and ruthlessly mangled by him. He managed to send me flying, thus leaving the twins unprotected, but before the Hidden Paw could make his move…"

"I slammed into him, in a desperate attempt to keep him away from the twins. I don't have magical powers which means I don't have magical defenses so his attacks hit me worst than they had Quaxo. I tried everything I could think off but I, too, was sent flying. We tried to get up, but his magic was keeping us down so we…have only been able…to watch…as…as he…k-killed…th-them…". Apparently with that the black cat had reached his limit and broke down, sobbing pitifully. Before his brother could think about consoling him a maned tom had dashed across the clearing and had gathered the smaller feline in his lap, murmuring soft nothings in his ears, while grooming his fur. Even though the situation was far from cheerful the magician couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him…_Good for you little sister, I know he can come off as a cocky and arrogant bastard, but I'm very sure he loves you with every fiber of his being._

The scene hadn't gone unnoticed to the other Jellicles who, recovering quickly from every wrong assumption they had made till that very moment, simply watched the two cats in front of them, happy that at least some happiness had come from all that devastation.

"Now you know the full story Uncle…you sure you never even heard it?"

But Bustopher wasn't listening anymore. Sure he was an uppity cat, but underneath the snobbism and all that fat he had a heart and he had loved dearly his sister, the twins' mother. The fact that he hadn't even heard of her demise, along with everybody else's death had his heart cracked in two. Without a word or a backward glance he staggered out of the Junkyard, to mourn alone the many, too many, deaths, that were revealed to him.

"Admetus, please go and tell Old Deuteronomy this story would you? Ask him if he knew about he existence of this other tribe…"

"There is no need to send Ad to tell him the story Munk. He actually was the only one who knew. When we were accepted a Jellicles we told him the entire story, asking him to keep it quite till we were ready to tell you ourselves. I'm sorry it took us so long, but some things just take time to be properly revealed."

"There is no need for you to be sorry about anything Quaxo! I'm actually relieved that my father knew the whole story, even if you hadn't told us. At least I know that someone knew what you had been going through and helped you some. If you need any of us we are here for you, even though I think my brother has already acted on this thought!"

The Silver Protector shared a knowing glance and a wink with the small magician, while the rest of the Tribe scattered and went back to what they were doing before. Knowing his brother was in safe hands the tux teleported himself on top of a pipe trying to disentangle his thoughts from the mess they has become in the past weeks.

"May I sit with you?"

The question had been so unexpected that Quaxo literally jumped a foot in the air and crash-landed in the pile of junk nearby with a terrified screech.

"Oh Bast! Quaxo! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I thought you had heard me coming…sorry, sorry…are you hurt? Should I call Jenny or Jelly or maybe both?"

"JEMIMA!"

The powerful yell had the red queen-kit frozen mid-rant. She turned her head to look at the source of the yell and when she found Quaxo's eyes, she smiled though a bit sheepishly.

"Jem, stop bubbling! I'm relatively unharmed, you just scared me, quite literally out of my fur! There is no need to panic! No blood no harm done!"

"Yeah…well…sorry! I just wanted to know if you were ok, I mean your brother just awoke from weeks of coma and then you have to relive what happened before you came here, just because that Bustopher had to insult you! And now Lenny has gone, who knows where with Tugger and nobody seemed to be paying attention to you…I mean in my opinion you're the one that has suffered the most and everybody seems to be focused on Lenny and…oh sorry I'm ranting again aren't I?"

"It's quite all right Jemima! I don't mind the people fussing over Lenny. The Everlasting Cat only knows how much he has suffered till now, you know, not being magical and all. I get the attention more that he ever does, so I'm really not jealous. Plus it is of no consequence that nobody has come to check on me. After the, tiring, events lately, I kind of enjoy the solitude!"

"Oh…if that's what you feel than forgive me! I'll be on my way…"

"NO! Jemima don't go! Sorry, that came out completely wrong! I…don't want you to leave. I meant to say that I am not angry that the Tribe hasn't checked on me, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate some company! Stay…if you want…"

The young almost queen didn't bother to answer to the magician and simply nodded, jumping onto the pile on top of which the tuxedo had repositioned himself and curled around him.

In the meantime the young tux's mind was reeling, going a mile a minute. Yes he was never one to enjoy the spotlight, so he really was ok with the fact that his sister, or brother in that particular moment – he internally smacked himself, things were so complicated – was cuddled and prodded and everything by the Tribe. He was a very solitary cat. Only Helena had access to his innermost thought and he thought that no queen could ever compare to his beautiful and smart sister. So he never felt any pull toward any of them. Not that his beloved sister hadn't pushed him: when she had discovered that she was the model to which every single queen would have been measured against she had, well quite literally, burnt him to crisp and then she had set out to find him a suitable date.

Of course, the Macavity situation had everything stalled and while he was very happy that Tugger had caught his twin's eye, and he knew he would have fought till his last breath for their future and happiness, yet no queen had actually managed to rise his interest.

But know Jemima was there and he had actually let her come closer than anybody before, with the exception of his sister and Tugger, and he wasn't bothered in the slightest by the proximity.

He had observed her, of course. She was timid, yet with an underlying authority that probably came from his father. Yes she was the only daughter, the princess, of Munkunstrap and Demeter. She had the uncanny talent to quite people. She managed to get Etcetera to stop screeching for his _Tugsie_.

She was beautiful, in a sense. Not the most obvious kind of beauty, too many odd colors for that, but she had an inner light that shone brighter than anything else. And her voice: oh her soft angelic voice. No wonder she was the most coveted singer in the entire Yard.

_There is nothing against you falling in love, big brother! _

Falling in love? Who even said anything about that? Yes Jemima was beautiful, smart, perfect but…

_Stop trying to find me in them! Mistoffelees, I'll always be with you, no matter what! I'm your sister and I'm old enough to take care of me myself! Go and live your life to the fullest my handsome brother. If you like her I can tell you she'll make a fine mate!_

_I suppose you're right. She is amazing, but she is still too young and my…feelings, if you can call them this, are confused at best._

_I never said you had to mate her tomorrow. Just think about the issue. I know I was the first to say that, with Macavity on the loose, and us undercover, love was the last thing we had to have in mind. But you can't control who you'll fall for and you can't stop falling if you started._

_What if they'll hate us when they'll discover the truth? _

_We'll be dead when they'll discover the truth._

Oh yes. He had forgotten that small detail. By the time they were revealed to the world as the dead Helena and Misto, well their life was to be over.

_I'll think about it sis. But I make no promises._

_I'm not expecting one. I love you Misto. And I missed you terribly! See you later in our den? I really miss being able to be Helena!_

_I love you too Lena and missed you more than you could ever imagine. I'll see you tonight, we have so much to catch up with!_

With a sight the tux refocused himself on his surroundings and proceeded to join the small queen in a much deserved catnap. Yes life was about to become so much more difficult and complicated, but he knew that with his sister and his friends by his side, nothing could ever stop him.

Macavity studied the enchanted mirror in front of him. He was studying the Junkyard once again. He had sworn them off the second they had banished him and yet a day could not pass that he didn't stare at the damn mirror, wishing he could go back.

_Why would I want to go back? They have been nothing but unkind towards me. Father banished me, Mother didn't stand up for me, and neither did my brothers. Every other cat in the Tribe took their side and never even listened to MY version of what had happened! And now mother's dead, so why should I go back? But since it has been so long from the last time, I think I'll pay them a visit, just to see again some old faces. Plus they've got a couple of new additions that I want to know…the little tux looks terribly alike to one of the kittens I need…well why not then? The Jellicle Ball approaches, what a perfect occasion to make an appearance! You'll see Father, what has become of your first born, you'll see it and you'll never forget it! _


	7. Chapter 7

The Jellicle Ball was approaching. Munkunstrap knew and was also aware of the major headache that was surely on its way. The silver tabby had been ecstatic the first time his father had given him the responsibility to organize the major event of the Jellicle year. It was a great responsibility for the Protector, one he certainly didn't shy away from, but after some years he didn't have the naivety of the first time, but definitely a more pronounced ulcer. Sure every Jellicle came and went as they pleased, but they were sure to come all during the Jellicle Ball, if nothing out of curiosity. Everybody seemed very eager to know the Jellicle choice: that year everybody was banking on Gus, the Theater Cat. He was so old they half the Tribe wondered how was he even alive.

That year the Ball was special for many a reasons: practically all of the kittens were going to become of age, including his beloved daughter Jemima and all of her friends. That thought alone was the most disturbing thought for the striped grey tabby: his little princess was becoming of age so he had to be on the lookout for any possible suitor. If he could have had his way he would have locked her away to preserve her but his mate, the fiery Queen Demeter, had been against him from the beginning, literally sending him to sleep in the dog-house. That had been the scariest night of his entire life: thank the Everlasting Cat Quaxo and his brother had been wondering around that night and were able to get him out of the sticky situation before Demeter had to be noticed she was a widow. The fact that they saved his life had been the only thing that stopped him from scolding and punishing them for being out that late. While grooming his fur back in the proper place the protector had missed the glance the two brothers had shared. If he had caught them in the act he would have been puzzled by the look of sheer relief that followed a deep fear on both their faces.

Aside from his daughter basically every other Queen-kit in the Yard was becoming of age: the simple thought of THAT made his stomach churn. His brother was a flirt but, even he knew where to draw the line and the kittens were all right for some innocent flirting but nothing more. Now the kittens were changing into Queens and nothing was going to stop the Rum Tum Tugger from breaking every single heart. Or maybe, just maybe, what he had witnessed in the last weeks was the beginning of a change. From the day that Lenny had fallen against the Pollicle the resident playboy had simply stopped being the resident playboy. When Lenny had rejoined the living the swagger had returned but somehow Munkus had sensed it was more scenery than anything else. The black cat was still a kit though, so his brother had still six months to go in order to sort out his feelings for the smaller cat. He really hoped that Tugger's idea of being a Queens' Tom, and his fear of being rejected if he did something truly out of the schemes, didn't ruin every change he had at being happy. Thought same sex couples weren't that common, at least not officially, Munkus knew that Old Deuteronomy was going to say yes if he sensed true love between the two cats. And the same was going to happen with every other Jellicle in the Tribe. He only hoped that his little brother knew that.

Speaking of the black cat he knew he had to talk with his magic brother. If he recalled correctly Quaxo was turning into a Tom, more or less, during the Ball and Munkunstrap wanted the small tuxedo cat to open the Jellicle Ball along with Victoria. He was a splendid dancer and he had the perfect voice to sing the _Invitation to the Ball_. With that thought in mind he checked the sun, it was relatively early but he supposed he could disturb the two brothers, and set out for the broken wardrobe to talk to the small magician.

Mistoffelees and Helena were exhausted. It had been a week since the smaller of the two tuxedos had woken from the encounter with the Pollicle, and from that day the two brothers had duplicated their daily training. The first steps of the prophecy, under which they were born, were already coming to pass and they knew that their first big obstacle was fast approaching. They had always known of the deaths of their entire tribe and the subsequent joining of the Jellicle's Tribe. It had all been written in the stars before they were born. They were also aware of the fact that something was destined to trigger Helena's power, in the worst possible way, and apparently a rabid dog's attack had been the chosen way. The she-tux power were enormous, they both knew that, but they were hidden for the most part. The fight she had undergone in order to save Tugger's life had her all her powers resurfacing. The next step in the prophecy for Misto was a complete mystery. It talked about and old ally that had become an enemy. For his fur the young conjurer could not pinpoint who this former ally was. Partially because one of the characteristics of this mysterious cat was the fact that the key had been corrupted by him but had managed to escape his clutches and that connection was going to be the only way of bringing this ally back.

He had discussed this, at length and in depth, with his sister, trying to find out who could be the mystery cat that was going to help them defeat Macavity. Nothing had come out of it, if not a growing frustration for hidden answers. But Helena, while negating any insight on the matter, inside was berating herself: she knew the true meaning of that particular line of the prophecy but she couldn't tell his brother, not until the moment was right. And she hated herself for that!

_Sis, revert back to your other form! Someone's approaching!_

"Oh, hello Munkunstrap! How are you?"

"Quaxo, Lenny! What are you doing here so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be in bed? Like every other kitten maybe?"

"Munk cut it! You have me on patrol and Quaxo on magic alert for every possible danger for the Tribe, so don't consider us kittens whenever you find it amusing. And anyhow the curfew is lifted at dawn and we are way past that."

"Whoa Lenny, there's no need to get your fur in a knot! I was merely teasing you, no harm or pun was intended!"

"It's all right Munkunstrap! No harm done. Just don't mind and excuse my brother this morning, he has been cranky since we got up."

_Heleiana can it! I know he has interrupted our practice, but there is no need to unleash your frustration on him. We don't want to make them suspicious!_

_Yes brother…_

The conjurer knew his sister was beyond pissed off, but Munkus was clearly saying something and he knew he had to pay attention, so he pushed his twin's behavior from his mind and focused on the protector: "…and so I was wondering if I could talk to you Quaxo."

"Ehm…yes?"

"Well gentleman, since you do not need me to stick around I'll go and clear my head around, before I, apparently, get too cranky!"

And with a withering glare to his brother the lean black cat disappeared from view, leaving two utterly confused felines behind.

"Oh…that went well, I suppose! He could have killed us! I guess I'll talk to him later, and try to figure out what is wrong. Now what was that you needed so badly to talk to me about, that my brother couldn't hear?"

The Silver Protector had at least the decency to look taken aback. He had absolutely no intention of offending the brothers, but he hadn't been able to restrain himself with the kittens' joke. And he definitely didn't need to send Lenny away. After all it wasn't like he was preferring one brother over the other one with his choice. _But that's exactly what you are doing…you are preferring Quaxo over Lenny._ That stupid voice of his conscience! He absolutely hated it when his conscience was right! Technically he could have asked either brother to dance and sing the solo and the_ Invitation_. After all not every kitten had been born during the Ball, but as tradition they all became Queens or Toms during the Ball. So Lenny was as good as Quaxo as a choice, but Munkunstrap didn't think the black cat had it in him to be a dancer or a singer. He looked more like a fighter, with no time for social finesses. That was why he had chosen the magician but he had been a coward and he had sent the bulky cat away, afraid of facing him for a choice that, he knew, was well placed. Oh well! There was no use to cry on spilt milk, so he squared his shoulders and proceeded to ask the small cat what he wanted.

"Quaxo, since the Jellicle Ball is approaching and you're coming of age, I was wondering if you would want to dance the opening solo, alongside Victoria and if you would like to sing the subsequent _Invitation to the Ball_. I mean it's a great honor that I think you deserve, but if you don't want to do it, it's fine! Just tell me!"

The black and white cat focused all his attention on the older cat in front of him. All of his demeanor spoke of a hidden shame and, suddenly Quaxo was struck by the answer for the strange behavior of the protector. The _Invitation_ and the solo were the highlights of the Ball, and the most coveted parts. Apparently Munkunstrap hadn't even considered his brother for the part and now was ashamed by it and that was why he had sent him away. The magician knew that nobody thought that Lenny was an _artistic_ cat so to speak, and he secretly agreed to that. The black cat was far too bulky and muscular to be light on his feet and his deep baritone voice didn't allow many songs to be sung, and definitely NOT the _Invitation_. He knew that Helena herself was of the same opinion: Lenny wasn't neither a dancer nor a singer and Quaxo didn't think she would have minded much Munkunstrap's choice.

The tux only hoped that, one day, their true selves could be revealed because if Lenny wasn't a dancer, well Helena definitely was. She was light as a feather and ethereal in her dancing and her voice, soft as a feather but rich as honey was one of the best things Mistoffelees had ever heard.

"Ehm…Quaxo? What do you say?"

The tabby's hesitant question jerked the younger cat out of his musings. Smiling lightly he answered:

"I'd be honored Munkus! I just hope I can fulfill your expectations. And, by the way, Lenny could have stayed here. He wasn't going to rip your head off for saying he can't dance. He knows it's the truth. But he might kill you if you refer to him as a small kitten again!"

A suspicious blush crept along the grey cat's face who answered the light reprimand with a stiff nod.

"Well, I guess I have to find your brother and apologize! And then I really have to go and organize every single entrance and song for the Ball…it has to be perfect!"

"And it will be Munkus! Try not to stress yourself too much! And as for my brother, try to talk to him tonight. Let him cool off a bit first. He is totally pissed and you really don't want to face him now!"

True to his brother prediction Lenny was beyond pissed. Not at all for the reason Munkunstrap feared, that wasn't even an issue: Helena simply knew that, in Lenny's body, her dancing skills were definitely under the beginners' level and she definitely wasn't willing to embarrass herself in front of all the Tribe, and especially in front of Tugger.

No, she was pissed because once again her brother had wanted to analyze the only part of the prophecy she knew she simply could not tell him. He was totally convinced that they were to look for a former ally of their tribe who had fallen apart and that now wanted to rejoin the "good cause", but she simply knew better than that. But her parents had gone too far in order to protect his brother's life. He always thought he was the less important of the two, but Helena had a different opinion. Mistoffelees' power was greater than her own, he simply needed the right catalyzer.

She stopped her run in the middle of a clearing in the nearby park, she would never understand the humans who thought that a park next to a Junkyard was the most intelligent choice of all. She thought she had put enough miles between herself and the rest of the people she knew so the small queen to be decided to let the disguise fall.

_Finally. It's nice and all being a tom, but sometime I feel like I'm losing myself in Lenny's body. And Tugger might not say it, but I know that he has doubts about us. Not because he doesn't love me, but because I know that deep down he wants kits of his own and, as Lenny, I will never be able to bear them for him._

The small tux was pacing back and forth in the small clearing, and while she was trying to blow off some steam the wind started to pick up. Like nothing was happening she kept pacing and, in a sense, nothing out of the ordinary was happening around the black and white queen. Oblivious to her surroundings she never noticed the maned tom that was walking nearby and in her furious pacing, she brutally collided with his lithe form.

"Oh, I'm really sorry sir…I wasn't looking where I was going…I'm really s…"

_Tugger? Oh no!_

Fully prepared of having her most protected secret out in the open, she only managed to stare at the older tom, expecting any kind of reaction. Or at least any reaction in the book apart from the one that was about to arrive.

"It's all right miss! It's partially my fault! Are you…hurt?"

Tugger's caramel eyes lowered to the ground to have a better look at the idiotic queen who had bumped into him! He wanted to stay alone, to think about his relationship with Lenny and he fully expected every other cat to make way for the Rum Tum Tugger. But the instant his caramel eyes met the bright lilac of the other cat, the Maine coon was lost.

Gulping and fluffing his mane in a pathetic attempt to buy himself sometime to think about something that didn't imply mating then and there, Tugger simply looked at the tiny cat in front of him.

She was a tuxedo, very similar to Quaxo but every tux is the same as the next Tugger thought. After all their only colors are black and white. She definitely wasn't a kitten, or at least not for long. She was absolutely small and petite though! Tugger was a vey tall cat but this queen didn't even manage to get past his mane.

Her eyes were the most prominent feature: bright lilac, similar to Lenny's but sunnier in a way. Fixing his gaze into the colored pools of the petite cat he saw a weariness in them that, he was sure, didn't belong to those oceans of beauty. And he definitely wanted to make it vanish.

"Well hello there! How you doing?" And with that he stopped himself in his typical pose, with both hands in the belt and half cocked to a side.

_Is he hitting on me? Seriously? He didn't recognize me? Oh well…all the more reasons to have some fun._

She smirked lightly and didn't answer his question but sashayed her way to the taller tom, who could not take his eyes off her. Too busy trying not to drool, the maned cat never saw what was happening and before he could even blink he found himself on the floor pinned underneath the small figure of a queen he thought too little to do some real damage.

"I'm not that easy stud! So you better come up with a new pick up line! That one seems to worn out!"

And with that she pushed herself onto her feet and started going away, leaving a flabbergasted and gaping Tugger behind.

"WAIT! Will I see you again?"

She knew she shouldn't see him again, for his sake rather than hers, but she couldn't stop the words that came tumbling out of her mouth.

"Tomorrow, same time, same place. Don't tell ANYBODY about this. See you lion!"

And with that she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

She knew she shouldn't go back. It had been dumb luck that Tugger hadn't recognized her in the first place, she really shouldn't count on that again. True that the Maine coon had never seen her, nor he expected Quaxo to have a twin sister, not after the heartbreaking story the two of them had fed the Tribe. But she knew better than to underestimate the intelligence of the leopard spotted tom. Everybody else thought he was just a flirt and a whore, whose brain capacity resembled more the one of a chicken than one of an intelligent being, but she and her brother had seen the _real_ Tugger. The cat who wore his heart on his sleeve and for this was considered hot headed and mad by everyone else. Sure he acted on impulse but his great heart made up for almost any dangerous situation he got himself into.

After leaving the clearing she vowed never to see him again in her true form. It was worth the risks and she knew it. She shifted back into the sleek body of the black cat and headed back to the Yard. She was going to stand him up the next day and take care of any broken and shattered feelings he might have developed as Lenny. The black and white queen was dead and dead had to stay. Steeling her resolve she or he, after the shape shift – Everlasting Cat things were getting annoyingly confusing – jumped up some junk-piles and almost fell back when he brutally collided with someone he wasn't there a second before.

"Watch out! Oh Lenny it's you! Sorry I bumped into you. I really didn't see you climbing…"

"It's all right Munkus. Didn't see you either, plus no blood no harm done!"

Lenny softened his baritone voice just enough so that Munkus didn't feel threatened by him, but he couldn't help but notice the slight fidgeting that seemed to plague the older cat.

"Munk are you all right? Is something the matter?"

"Ehm…well…I'!"

Oh, so that was it. Right…Lenny supposed he should have seen that coming, he had stormed out rather abruptly the last time he had seen the silver protector. Granted the grey tabby wasn't the reason of her odd behavior, he really could not have known it, hence this guilt trip.

"Munkunstrap chill! It wasn't your fault, although I'd rather appreciate if you stopped referring to us as kits, since we'll be toms in a couple of weeks, but apart from that it's really me who should be apologizing. I kind of over reacting back there, but I've had trouble sleeping for a while, so I guess I'm really cranky! Really relax, I'm not going to kill you, nor hate you for that matter. Just hope you can forgive me!"

"I never really blamed you in the slightest Lenny! It's just that I have been unfair towards you and I was, and still am, really ashamed about what I was about to do…guess it was my way to lift the tension or have you hate me so the blow would have been softened."

"Munk now you're freaking me out! What have you done to Quaxo? You know I specifically asked you NOT to send him out on patrols, not even with Alonzo!"

"Len chill! Quaxo's fine and I'm not that stupid to send him on patrols. I know you'd skin me alive! I simply wanted him to dance the solo with Victoria during the Ball and then sing the _Invitation to the Jellicle Ball_. It's just that you're coming of age as well, yes I know you're younger but for us the Ball is a way of celebrating everyone who's born in the year, and I really didn't consider you as a possibility for that role…there I said it! You can hate me all you like!"

The grey striped tabby hung his head low in shame, waiting for the reaction to come. And when it came the protector could only gape, like an idiot, at the black cat rolling on the floor howling with laughter.

"You, you thought I was going to kill you because I don't dance in the Ball? Oh Everlasting this is hilarious!"

Seeing that the tabby still wasn't convinced about not being murdered he clarified: "I'm not mad at you and definitely not jealous of Quaxo! I _can't_ dance and my voice definitely isn't the best choice for a song that needs a _tenor._ I'm not an idiot and definitely I'm not vain. I can move rhythmically but that definitely doesn't make me qualified for the solo! And I care about Vicky far too much to ruin her big moment. Can I still come to the Ball and maybe do some background dancing and singing?"

The hopeful underlying tone in the last request jerked Munkunstrap away from his musings: "Of course you'll be at the Ball, that wasn't even in question! Everybody sings and dances and you know very well that not only the ones in the spotlight are the most important. We need background as much as front dancers and singers! I'm actually glad you took it so well! You haven't been the first to be negated a solo or a song because of his lack of talent in the department but you're definitely the very first who has taken it in such a mature way. You are right, I should stop calling you a kit!"

Only offering a small smile and a curt nod in return the black cat patted the protector's back and went his way, in order to find his brother and congratulate him on the achievement. He knew that Quaxo, being very shy, hated the spotlight, but he hoped that his love for dancing and singing could overcome his distaste for the spotlight. As hoped he found the small tux – he seriously loved being Lenny just because it had been the first time in her entire life that she had been able to look at him while towering him, he was small but, to her utter dismay, she was even smaller – on top of his favorite pipe, sunbathing in the dying sun.

"You really have to stop sleazing around like that brother!"

The terrified screech and the subsequent loud crash echoed in the entire Junkyard and had the effect of drawing every Jellicle out of their dens to see what the commotion was about. When they saw Lenny on top of the pipe, trying hard _not_ to laugh, and Quaxo splayed on his back most just rolled their eyes and went along with their lives.

"What the hell Lenny! First you disappear for most of the day without so much as a hint to where you were and when you come back you decide to scare me out of my fur just for fun?"

"Sorry brother! I really didn't mean to scare you. I thought you had heard me. As for the disappearing act I'm really sorry, but I needed to clear my head before I took the frustration out on somebody who had nothing to do with that…"

"It's all right bro…I can understand that! Just I would have liked to be informed where you were, just in case. I know you can handle yourself, but I can't stop worrying for you. Call me overprotective but I need to know where you are! And on the subject of taking your frustration out on those who don't deserve it, did you talk to Munk?"

"Oh, yes. I talked to him just now. We solved. I don't understand why he was so concerned about the fact I was going to kill him because he didn't give a role in the Ball…but on the subject I'm guessing congratulations are in order!"

"So Munkus told you about the fact he offered me the solo and the song. Yeah…thanks for the cheering but I really don't…"

"Don't you even start your usual charade. I'm not letting you wriggle yourself out of it this time! You'll dance and sing if I have to drag you sorry hide under the spotlight!"

"Ok…I'll do it! Sheesh you're really scary when you're menacing people Len! You really should work on your social skills!"

"My social skills are fine thank you very much! I know you and I know you hate the spotlight! I'm only ensuring you won't pull a little disappearing act on Munk before the Ball. If his stress levels were any indication if you bail on him you'll cause him an heart attack, and you really don't want a pissed off Demeter hot on your tail. Plus you don't want to screw your chance with sweet little Jemima right?"

The deep crimson blush that crept underneath the white fur on the magician face was the only hint the black feline needed to know he had scored home.

"Someone has really given the idea some thought and apparently has reached an answer! C'mon tell me!"

"Lenny shut it! I haven't thought about anything or anyone!"

_C'mon brother! There is no need to get so tasty about it! You know you can tell me about anything and I won't judge you…you really haven't thought about it?_

_Of course I have thought about it! I just didn't want my affairs to be public! You said it yourself I hate the spotlight and I definitely can't stand it when you're prying!_

_If I didn't pry you wouldn't tell me anything! You're so buttoned up about everything that you have to take at least four roundabouts ways to have some answers._

_Oh fine! When you pout like that you know I can't deny you anything! What do you want to know?_

_EVERYTHING!_

_Sometimes I wonder why I didn't have a male brother! What do you mean by everything? Couldn't you be more specific?_

_Nope! I want to know everything!_

_Oh Everlasting Cat! Fine! I'll tell you everything! Well, I don't know! She is a fine almost queen. She is beautiful and ethereal and smart and sassy and caring, and loyal and…_

_Ok, ok I get the hint! She's perfect! But what do you want? We've established she'd make a fine mate, but do you want one?_

_I really don't have an answer to that. I suppose I ought to find myself a mate, but with everything going on I don't think I can focused myself on somebody else apart you. Plus a mate would definitely be a weakness and the Everlasting knows we don't need another one of those._

_Fine, you aren't rejecting the mating idea, so I guess it's a start. But do you feel anything for her? I don't know, fireworks? Butterflies in your stomach whenever she looks at you? Anything?_

_I definitely feel something for her, but it's more like deep affection than lusting love. So no fireworks, I'm sorry sis!_

_It's all right. I never pictured you as a latin lover cat! You would scare me out of my wits if you developed a macho style of courting. So I guess there might be something but only time will tell right?_

_You could say that…but speaking of relations what can you tell me about your personal fireworks? Has he done something worth mentioning?_

_I don't know Misto. We are taking it veeeeeery slowly. He isn't convinced about a male-male relationship. I mean it's not that he said anything. I can see he cares about me. We connect deeply, but I can tell that we are missing something. I know he wants kittens and the fact that I'm apparently a male it's killing him inside. But he promised he was going to take care of me, and I know that he won't go back on his word. I was kind of thinking about releasing him._

_Oh sis! I'm truly sorry. I know you love him entirely too much! But I have to agree with you: if it's killing him I think you should be the one to end it. I'm not saying you should stop seeing each other, but maybe friendship is really the best solution. You said you have taken it very slowly so it shouldn't be a problem going back right?_

_No it shouldn't. I just hope I won't break his heart. You know that he thinks that everybody left him. I'm afraid he won't take my reasoning the right way. _

_Just talk to him and if he pulls the stubborn-the-whole-world-hates-me-stunt just tell me about and I'll burn him to crisp, so he might see some reason._

_I'll try to talk to him tonight. Would you mind not coming over to his den? I'd like to do it alone if you are ok with this._

_Don't worry! Tonight I need to talk to Vicky about the solo, so I was going to be busy nonetheless._

_Ok Misto. If you need help rehearsing the dance, just teach me the moves and we can practice together._

_Thanks sis! Remember I love you!_

_Love you too big brother, love you too._

"Tugger, we really need to talk."

"Sure Lenny come on in! Are you all right? You really don't seem fine…something bothering you?"

"I'm not fine Tug! Let's get down to business...I don't think we should continue pretending we love each other as a couple."

The smaller cat casted his lilac eyes on the floor, trying not to look at the Maine coon not wanting to risk reconsidering his resolve. While in that predicament he missed the brief expression of relief that crossed the older tom's face.

If he hadn't missed it he might have understood better what was going on inside Tugger, but he didn't see and the subsequent words the maned tom uttered cut through his heart like sharpened glass.

"What are you implying? That you don't care about me anymore? That the Rum Tum Tugger is not enough for you?"

"NO Tugger! I really care about you! More than you could ever imagine! But I don't think we are well suited to be mates, I mean you want kittens and I definitely can't give you this! I'm just saying that maybe friendship is a better option for us!"

"Admit it Lenny! You simply don't want to deal with me anymore! What I'm too much a handful for you paws? You're just like everybody else! You just wanted to say you had the Rum Tum Tugger in your paws and that out of the way you just trash me! You're an hypocrite! Like everybody else!"

"NO Tugger! You have to believe me! I would never do that to you! I just want you to live your life at the fullest, and I don't think you'd be totally happy with me!"

"Bullshit! I don't believe you! Out of my den! OUT OF MY LIFE!"

And with that, the coon unsheathed his claws and slashed the smaller cat in the middle of his face. Horrified and downright scared the black cat fled, tears staining his cheeks, mixed with blood. He ran and ran far away from the Junkyard. He never looked back and let his instincts lead him somewhere safe, a place where he knew nobody was going to be able to find him. To add insult to injury it started to pour. Completely soaked the young feline realized his legs had taken him to the small clearing where he, as Helena, was supposed to meet Tugger the following day.

Unable to stand it anymore he let the blissful darkness take him.


	9. Chapter 9

She was late.

She was _never_ late. She was early or right on time, but since their birth she had been late a grand total of three times! And in every single case she had been in trouble.

The black and white cat was pacing up and down outside their den, trying to stifle the wave of panic that was steadily rising in the back of his mind.

_C'mon don't be so pessimistic! She said she wanted to talk to Tugger yesterday night. Maybe things had been a little rough and she has gone into the city to clear her head off._

But he perfectly knew that, if that had indeed been the case, she would have at least made a mental contact to tell him she was fine. The small magician mentally berated himself for the umpteenth time. If he had paid more attention the night before, if he didn't want to perfect his ballet with Victoria he could have been home sooner and maybe, just maybe, he could have discovered she hadn't come home sooner.

_Ok Mistoffelees think! Yesterday she said she couldn't lead Tugger on anymore and that she wanted some time alone with him to clear things off. So…if I'm lucky she should be still there and if not at least Tugger might shed some light to her whereabouts._

Relieved that he had at least some plan the tuxedo all but run to the outskirts of the Yard, where he could find the Maine coon's den. When he reached it he stood awkwardly outside, checking with the sun and knowing perfectly well he was about to roughly wake the resident playboy, who never started his day before noon. But his sister was missing and he wasn't about to back down because he was thinking about propriety.

Gently he knocked on the door. No answer. He tried harder and harder till he was literally pounding on the makeshift door on the den. And yet no answer.

Torn between worried and pissed Quaxo decided that the situation allowed him to barge into his best friend's den. If he had been wrong he could always apologize later.

With more care he really thought necessary, but he was about to barge into _Tugger's_ den so caution was more than needed, he opened the door and entered. The den was stuffy and unbelievably dark. Even with his keen eye sight the tux had to stop for a minute to adjust his vision. When he was finally able to make out at least the silhouettes of what was around him he began moving toward the bedding on which, obvious by the smell, Tugger was sleeping on.

Once he had reached he couldn't contain a grimace and a silent eye roll at the mess that was the maned tom. The stench was unbearable: definitely alcohol and even possibly catnip. Apparently the post-break up had been a little rough.

The young cat was about to leave and come back later, when the older tom would have been at least awake, if not coherent to help him when, on the last whiff, something had him freeze on the spot. Underneath the overpowering stench of booze, there was a metallic smell the magician hadn't smelled in a long time and hoped never to come across again.

Quaxo, while moving his hands in the air and creating a light globe, fervently hoped he was wrong. When a white-ish light started floating around Tugger's bedding his heart sank with the realization that he hadn't been wrong.

"You bastard! What have you done to him? Where is he now?"

The Rum Tum Tugger had _never _cared for anybody since his brother's betrayal and his mother's death. Everybody the little Rum loved was destined to go away and leave sooner rather than later and the Maine coon had decided that he didn't do love or affection, but just meaningless flirts and shallow partnerships.

That had worked pretty well until he had found Quaxo and Lenny. Those two cats, who actually never worshipped the ground he walked onto, shattered all the schemes in which Tugger lived. They didn't treat him like everybody else, and they didn't have any qualms on inculcating into his thick skull some shame and manners. He had never understood why but he had let the both of them into his heart the first time he had met them.

With Quaxo things had a definite rocky start, but then had proceeded smoothly from there. In a sense the magician was his complete opposite: he was shy and vague. He was definitely proper and uptight, maybe a little too much for the whore that was Tugger. But their friendship had grown and the leopard-spotted tom had been happier that he had been in much time.

Lenny had been a different matter. He had sensed that the black tom shielded himself, much like he had been doing for his entire adult-life. Lenny had been a mystery, a puzzle that Tugger wanted to solve. At first things had been cautious: both of them were assessing the other. Then the Maine coon discovered that the black lean cat was more similar to him than he had previously imagined and so the friendship had begun.

A friendship that had developed into something more after the Pollicle attack. While Lenny had been fighting between life and death, Tugger had realized that his feelings for the smaller feline ran deeper than a simple friendship: he had started to regard Lenny as his soul mate and he had pursued him.

Sure Tugger was a Tom as well as Lenny, but he _was_ the Curious Cat so he hadn't given much thought to it. He never factored the future in the equation and that mistake had come biting his rear later on. While he had been very happy with Lenny something had been nagging him: Lenny wasn't exactly queenish in his style, heck he was probably manlier than him and everybody knew that the Rum Tum Tugger _didn't care for a cuddle_. But the truth was that Tugger cared for a cuddle, he simply didn't want to ask for it, so the fact that Lenny cared about cuddling even less than him had been honestly disconcerting.

Much to his dismay the Maine coon had also found out that he desperately wanted kittens and _that_ was definitely out of the question. He had tried to propose to Lenny breading with the same female in order to have a litter with both their markings but the black cat had been somewhat disgusted by the mere thought.

And with that the Curious Cat lost most of his interest in his partner and that, they both knew, was a really bad thing. They both had tried to make things work, because Tugger knew, deep down, that while he had lost interest he still loved Lenny with all his heart.

And that had been the reason his world had com crushing down on him the night before, when Lenny had suggested they went back to being just friends.

He perfectly remembered his heart cracking into two and he knew he had lost it. He had never wanted to hurt his smaller companion but he had slashed him with his claws on his face. When the black cat had escaped in the night, hurt and sobbing, part of him had wanted to run to him or after him, but his pride had taken control and he had spent the rest of the night drowning his sorrow and guilt in alcohol and catnip.

He had finally managed to slip into a restless sleep when a sound that was suspiciously like a roar, followed by a searing pain in his gut, had him wide awake and bolting from the bed.

"What the hell?"

"You idiot! You bastard! What have you done to him? Tell me NOW!"

"Quaxo? What are you talking about? Where is who?"

That had done it. The black and white cat, already blinded by rage gave into fury and literally slammed the Maine coon with a lightning bolt and then catapulted him outside his den, in the middle of the Junkyard.

"Where is who you ask? Why don't you think a little more Tugger? Since you tried to kill him you really should know who I am talking about!"

"Quaxo! Tugger! What in the name of the Everlasting Cat is going on here?"

Munkunstrap had heard the commotion and, after having secured his mate and daughter, had run out with Alonzo to try and figure out the source of the mess.

When they two protectors reached the clearing the couldn't, wouldn't believe their eyes. Quaxo, fur glittering and paws cackling with power, was standing on top of Tugger. The Maine coon had obviously had a rough night judging by his disheveled appearance.

Upon hearing Munkus' voice the magic cat stopped his furious attack and tried to reign in his powers. He wanted answers and definitely some blood, but it had to be Tugger's, not some innocent Jellicle's.

Inhaling a steadying breath he answered the Silver protector.

"Lenny hadn't come home last night, nor this morning. I grew worried but I knew he wanted to talk to Tugger so I went there to ask him if he had seen him if he knew where he could have been. I found him in bed, wasted, so I decided to come back later. But then I smelled something I recognized immediately and that I never wanted to smell again. Lenny's blood. I created a light and prayed the Everlasting Cat I was wrong but there were blood stains on his bed and his right paw's claws are bloody and upon further sniffing I can confirm that it's my brother's blood. The rest is here and now."

Munkunstrap could only gape at the magic cat in a fashion he hoped didn't resemble an utter idiot.

"Tu-tugger is this…true?"

No verbal answer was given but the guilt that poured out of the disheveled tom in front of him was answer enough to the question.

That couldn't be right. The grey tabby knew that his brother was a bit of a wild card but this..this wasn't in him.

"What happened Tugger? Why did you hit Lenny?"

Again no answer.

"If I may, I have the answer to your question Munkunstrap."

The one that had spoken up had been none other than Quaxo himself. He nodded his assent and mentally prepared himself to the Apocalypse that was sure to come.

"Yesterday afternoon my brother told me he wanted to talk to Tugger about their relationship. He said he wanted to cease any romantic involvement with him because he didn't want to lead him on. He was keenly aware of the fact he couldn't be the partner Tugger wanted and needed, so he wanted to set him free and stand by him just as a friend. I encouraged him in this path, knowing full well that leading someone on wasn't something good and I praised him for his thoughtfulness. I'm guessing something happened and the results are here."

The entire Tribe fell silent after this. They had seen the two toms together and the most observant of them had noticed the strain on the relationship that lately had been taking his toll on the two cats. They didn't understand what it was but they knew it was there. If Lenny had seen it and decided to free Tugger from what had obviously become a prison the elders of the Tribe knew they couldn't fault him. Jenny sighed looking at Jelly: they probably should have praised him.

"Rum, this still doesn't explain why you have his blood on your claws…"

"I…got…mad. I thought he had…toyed with me…like everybody else. So I reacted and slashed him in the face. I swear I never meant to unsheathe my claws! I didn't want to hurt him. I just needed an outlet…PLEASE YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME!"

Quaxo looked at the broken and sobbing coon at his feet and knew he was telling the truth. He had been pissed but that was understandable. He never meant to hurt him, but that didn't explain why his brother was still missing.

He was taken out of his thought but the yelling that Munkus was aiming at his younger brother. He was still beyond pissed that the asinine idiot had dared hit his precious sibling, but he knew that the worst punishment was Lenny's disappearance.

"Let it go Munk! He is already broken, your yelling won't solve the situation. Right now we need to find my brother. I don't have a good feeling about his well-being and I really need your help in finding him."

Tugger's heart completely broke at that statement. In all his ordeal he had managed to forget the fact that the black cat was still missing. Now the thought came back full force and threatened to drown him in guilt.

"Last night he ran towards the forest…"

A sharp nod and a worried expression was the only answer he received from Quaxo, before the small tux exchanged a glance with Munkunstrap and bolted towards the forest.

"Get up and get clean Tugger! I don't have time to deal with you now, but we'll discuss your punishment later brother. You have really disappointed me…"

And with that the Silver protector moved away barking orders to create rescue teams to track down Lenny. Heart in pieces Tugger crawled back in his den and curled himself on the bed sobbing.

Groaning she started to focus on her surroundings. Judging from the revolting smell she definitely wasn't in the forest anymore. Probably a sewer.

The pain in her wrists alerted her of the fact she was cuffed and hanging, probably from the ceiling. Her body was sore and bloody and…definitely smaller than it had been the night before!

With horror she realized she had shape-shifted back into her original form.

"Welcome back to the land of the living…Helena!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok Helena. Don't panic…don't panic?! I'm hung by my wrists from a ceiling of someplace I don't even know where it is and definitely stinks too much to be actually bearable. On top of that this place has to be proofed with iron because I really can't seem to be able to tap into my powers. And worst of all the madcat that has me trapped here knows who I am because I have reverted back to my original form! What's not to panic?_

She knew she was going slightly mad if she started talking with herself but the small queen couldn't bring herself to care about her mental state in that very moment.

"Well, well, well my dear sweet Heleiana! That was so nice of you to come back to the land of the living. When I found you yesterday night I really thought you were dead. That would have really been a waste! I'm sure many would have regretted your loss, definitely your precious brother am I right? Oh yes, don't look so surprised! I know you escaped the massacre and that you took on your cousins' names and appearances in order to escape Macavity."

"I'm not surprised Shadow. I have always known you had far more brain capacity than you let others know. What has always surprised me was the fact that you accepted to work under Macavity…I've always thought you more, how can I say, ambitious than that."

"Glad to see you have noticed me as well as I've noticed you during your short stay with the master. As to the reason why I still work under the Hidden Paw…well you have to agree with me it's easier to let somebody else work out all the bureaucratic details of every mission. Plus taking the blame or getting an ulcer for a job not well done by somebody else, has never been my forte."

"Aah…so I see. Self preservation. You work in the shadow on things that suit your personal plans and if they happen to collide with Macavity's you do his dirty work, otherwise you keep for yourself."

"I always thought you were a smart kitten darling. That's why I have always had this feeling that things between us would work just perfectly. Macavity calls himself the Napoleon of Crime but he really doesn't see beyond his nose in some of the business."

A freezing chill settled in Helena's bones. Something in the other's cat tone had unsettled her in her very core. She had never actually seen the cat in question: his name Shadow wasn't a simple vanity. She really doubt that even Macavity knew what his appearance really was. She decided she needed more information about his idea and she definitely needed to buy more time either to allow Misto to come to her rescue –which she really rather preferred he didn't – or to rescue herself.

"Well since I don't see myself walking out of here anytime soon you might want to keep me entertained don't you think? That would be a very gentlecat thing to do…"

Helena decided to try the I-don't-give-a-damn-about-the-situation tone her best shot. She really couldn't let the other cat know she was scared or her life was going to be hell sooner than she wanted it to be.

"As always you're quite right darling! You are not going to walk out of here anytime soon. If I can have it my way –and I will – you'll _never_ walk out of here! And about the fact I ought to keep you entertained I suppose I can tell you my plans since you're going to be the central piece in them!"

_Oh Everlasting Cat how did I get into this situation? Ah yes…that lovely chat with Tugger! Seriously that asinine coon really had to stop that persecution paranoia of his. Things tends to get ugly with that kind of obsession. But I suppose he was partially right. I didn't exactly explain myself clearly. I really have to apologize when, or if, I get out of here alive._

She hung her head and sighed. She didn't expect her conversation with Tugger to take _that _particular turn. She had only wanted to give him some space to rethink their relationship and she truthfully didn't believe he loved her as much as she loved him. Not that she thought him that superficial, no that was far beyond that. Tugger was simply in love with what he could not have, he was in love with the idea of being in love. And Helena knew that, as Lenny, she wasn't the right cat for the maned tom.

The small cat just hoped her brother had flipped out when he had discovered she hadn't come back that night and that Tugger had attacked her. But she knew she was literally hoping for the moon. Mistoffelees had ingrained in him the instinct of protection of his twin. She was a lot stronger than she let everybody, except Misto, knew but still his brother refused to acknowledge that fact.

"My dear you shouldn't space out if you really want to hear my magnificent plan!"

Helena inwardly grimaced at the false sweetness of Shadow's voice. She needed to get out of there, possibly without cuffs, if she wanted to use her powers and to get out of there she needed the other feline to trust her. The young queen sighed and prepared herself to use her best method of seduction.

"I'm really sorry Shadow! It's simply difficult to concentrate on something when you can't feel your hands anymore…but enough about me! Tell me about your grand plans: I suppose Macavity doesn't know I'm here right?"

"Of course that cretin doesn't know! He wouldn't recognize a good laid if she was naked all over him. I seriously doubt he would know what to do on such a great occasion! He wanted to make you his heir but I've got a much better plan in mind!"

The young shape-shifter went back to the day she had first been kidnapped by Shadow. It had happened when she was more of less six months old. She and Mistoffelees had been playing not too far from their cousins when she had sensed someone approaching. Before they had the time to even call for someone they had been knocked unconscious and she had been kidnapped and brought to Macavity.

She knew, because her mother had told her after she had managed to escape that her twin didn't remember a thing about her abduction –probably his mind trying to erase bad memories – so the official story was that she had being spending some quality time with their Uncle Bustopher. He still didn't know the truth.

But the reality was that Macavity had kidnapped her in order to train her to be his heir. The Hidden Paw had discovered that the small shape-shifter had partially his very same powers and decided she was the best choice for his succession. That had led to a barbaric training to control and use her more offensive power. She had barely survived the beatings and the abuses, physicals and verbal, in the first month, but then she got the hang of the trigger and she started to improve. But, much to the Napoleon of Crime's dismay, she hadn't proved corruptible. After she had refused, for the umpteenth time, to do something she found morally abhorrent, the red tabby had unleashed all his fury on her.

That time she had managed to save herself thanks to the intervention of Tugger. Yes at that time Macavity hadn't been banished yet and was practically his little brother's hero. Before he could strike the final hit and kill her, the young and fluffy coon – his mane was definitely sexy now on a full grown tom, but it was totally cute when he was simply a kit – had interrupted his big brother to play with him. The little Rum Tum Tugger had stumbled onto a bloody and beaten to a pulp little queen-kit, lying on the ground on death's door. And his brother, his big heroic brother, on top of her ready to strike.

That had sent the kit screaming for daddy who, with half the actual tribe elders had barged in and then banished Macavity. She remembered being lifted off the ground by Tugger himself, who kept sobbing broken apologies, trying to figure out why he hadn't been able to see this coming.

At that time Helena had taken pity of him and once he had deposited her on the ground outside the den she had been trapped into, she reached up to kiss the small coon and with that she sealed his memories.

Without looking back she disappeared from his life, never expecting to see him again.

"You've done it again love! You should stop spacing out or I might think you're trying to escape!"

This time the shadowy cat didn't simply reprimanded her, but punched her in the middle of her stomach, eliciting a grunt that had nothing feminine in it.

"As I was saying, nobody but me knows you and your brother are alive and with the Jellicles. I really don't care about your twin though. Oh yes he has an enormous power but I can't touch him! At least not until I have corrupted you…you see Macavity had read the prophecy about your personalities but he didn't understand the half of it. You are the decoy, the one that is supposed to take the brunt of all the trouble. He is the perfect son and you are his protector. No harm can be done to him if you stand in the way. He cannot be corrupted if you aren't so…I decided to corrupt you. Macavity trained you and tried to break you through violence, but that is not how you work right? I want to make you mine…do you think that'll work?"

Helena could only stare at him horrified.

The secret she had worked so hard to maintain had come into the worst hands of all.

It was true. Every single word Shadow had spoken was the simple and utter truth. The reason that their spirits had had to reincarnate so many times was that no one until her had understood the female's purpose of the couple.

The two legendary cats were a tom and a queen. They were twins so every time they reincarnated they either chose twins of changed the appearance of one of two brothers. That had been the case with Helena and Misto. Her coloring wasn't black and white but she had been changed to match her brother's colors. The tom of the legend was supposed to fight the absolute evil and triumph but he could only do it if his soul hadn't been corrupted. That was exactly the queen's job. Her soul was intertwined with her brother's so when someone tried to corrupt the brother he or she never succeeded because his soul was in his sister.

Nobody had figured that out in many centuries. Nobody except Macavity and now Shadow. But Macavity hadn't succeeded because he had thought that beatings were the best way to break her soul. That would have been impossible; she would have died before being corrupted.

But now Shadow had found the only way. If she was mated to someone evil her soul and her brother's, became corrupted.

"From your lack of answer I guess that I hit the jackpot wouldn't you say darling? Now you understand why I didn't tell our beloved Mac you were alive? So what do you say? Will you come of you own free will or do I have to force you?"

Confronted with the choice Helena knew she had to play her cards right or she was never going to get out of there alive. The reason the legendary queen and tom had to reincarnate so many times was a very simple one: at a certain point, usually after extensive torture the queen decided she had enough to cover for her brother and willingly gave herself into the evil.

"I'll come willing Shadow! I have been waiting all my life for a tom that could prove himself worthy of me. When Macavity kidnapped me I thought he was the one, but I really couldn't be with a brutal idiot. But you have a brain that can much mine and I do love a mental challenge!"

"I knew you would see my point darling. Why dying a painful death when you can live your life like and empress? But, pardon me asking, what about your twin? Surely you have some allegiances to him…"

"Mistoffelees? Good, kind and honest Misto? Oh c'mon all my life has been Misto here and Misto there! _Look at your brother Helena! Try to be more like him! He is such a talented kit! Why can't you be more like him? _You know that my parents erased my brother's memories from the time I was kidnapped and doubles _his_ security? He hadn't been the one abducted! I would love to see him crawl at my feet Shadow!"

"If I had known you would have been so willing to come I would have rescued you before darling! Well I suppose there is no more need for the bindings. You will forgive me for thinking them necessary but I didn't think I would have found you so…plying. Come my love let's get out of this stinking hole and go to your new palace. I'm sure you're going to love it!"

Smiling at him the young magic queen took his hands and let the older cat lead her outside of the sewer, praying the Everlasting Cat that she managed to escape, or at least die trying so that her brother could be safe from harm.

_Tugger! Tugger wake up! Your new friend is in danger, you are the only one who can save her. Wake up my beautiful son! I know you think everybody is against you, but you need to face the world. She is in grave danger and on her well being depend all of your lives. Go towards London's docks…I know Jellicles are forbidden to go there, but she'll be there in need. Save her and you'll be able to save yourself! NOW GO!_

The Maine coon bolted awake fur damp with sweat. He could have sworn he had just dreamt about his mother. She had told him that his "new friend" was in danger. She couldn't mean Lenny, she had said that _she_ was going to need his help. Who could…oh no! Not that tux queen he had met the day before…but he didn't even know her! How could he save her?

But his mother had been clear; she was going to need his help and the entire world with her.

He had already disappointed his love, his best friend, his brother and the entire tribe. He wasn't going to let also his mother down!

He was going to fix things with Lenny, but right now he needed to go to the docks.

With a new determination he got to his feet and exited his den. Without looking back he disappeared into the shadows.


	11. Chapter 11

_How in the name of the Everlasting Cat am I supposed to get to the docks?_

The Maine coon jumped out of the way, barely missing a zooming car, right in the center of London. Now he understood why his father had prohibited the Jellicles to go to the docks. It was sheer madness in the middle of the city and Tugger realized that even a tiny lapse of attention could literally spell his death. But he was a cat on a mission and, having nothing left to loose, he was more determined than ever to get things right.

He hadn't the slightest clue on the exact location of the queen he was supposed to aid. The docks were notoriously infinite and he hadn't committed the other cat's scent to memory so he knew the only way to find her wasn't available.

Tugger wondered why, with Lenny gone and in possible, if not certain, danger, he had left the Yard for a cat he had briefly met the day before and he probably was never going to meet again, in spite of the fact that she had given him another appointment.

_Because you love her…_

Love her?! That was totally impossible! He had barely spent an afternoon with her so he really couldn't be in love. Plus he was the Rum Tum Tugger: he didn't do love! He did flirts and flings and definitely random mating: everything to create a scandal! But he had sworn never to let _anybody_ come this close to his heart. He really couldn't say why he was so adamant on his decision. The maned cat knew that the gut feeling he had on the subject was surely linked with an episode of his past but no matter how much he tried he could not recall which one.

_You can deny it how much you want it but the fact it's not going to change…you know you have met her before yesterday afternoon…FOCUS and try to remember!_

Ok…that was it! He knew he shouldn't involve himself again into the Tribe's life. The migraine that came along with that every time left him without strength and now even hearing voices.

While lost in thought the leopard-spotted-tom had reached the docks. Perfect! Now that he was there which way to go?

_C'mon mother! You wanted me to come here…just give me a sign. Anything!_

BOOOOM!

The backlash wave of the explosion sent him flying into the nearest building into which he slammed so hard that his breath was knocked out of him.

Vision dizzy and ears ringing he wobbly got onto his feet, trying to make sure he hadn't sustained major damage.

_I did ask for a sign didn't I?_

He smiled grimly to himself. The fact that he was talking to himself meant that he had come to his wits' end. He really hoped that saving this queen helped him in fixing his fucked up life because he knew that facing what was going to be a pissed off Lenny – he didn't want to think that the black cat could even be hurt – backed up by his more than pissed brother was going to kill him for good.

Pushing aside those thoughts, labeling them as distraction for the time being, he limped towards the place from where that dreadful explosion had come. He knew he didn't have much time before the humans decided to come and see what the commotion had been about. Gaining speed he knowingly turned in the maze that were the docks, instinctively following the horrid stench of fire and ashes and…magic? He stopped dead in his tracks and took a big sniff. Yes he hadn't been wrong; there was definitely the sweet and sparkling smell of magic. After months with Quaxo there was no mistaking it. It was different from the Jellicle's magician: his was damp, like the rain, but this one was dry and spicy, like a volcano or, better yet, a fire.

Cringing at the thought of what he was about to encounter he briefly thought about turning back and digging himself a deep hole to die in peace, forgetting all good intentions about redeeming himself; but he steeled himself and went forward. He was the Curious Cat after all!

After another couple of minutes of seemingly pointless turning the Maine coon got to a crossroad whose sight had him forcefully expel the contents of his stomach in the nearby corner.

Every surface in front and around him was black after the fire and, spattered all around were a greasy-like substance that Tugger really didn't want to know about. But what had caused his stomach to eject his contents had been the mangled form of a cat that laid on the floor, in front of him, with a long tube sticking out his chest. His form had been devoured by the fire so, what once was a cat, now was barely recognized as a living being.

The maned cat's eyes quickly scanned the area, trying not to dwell too much on the gory vision, hoping to find another life form. He could not, would not, accept the fact he had been too late and that, that thing were the rests of the feline he was supposed to save.

§

Coughing she emerged from the thick smoke that her explosive use of her powers had created. She knew she had been rusty because of lack of usage of all her abilities, but that mess wasn't definitely something she expected to make.

After Shadow had freed her, the small queen's only thought had been to get rid of Shadow for good and then, if that was still possible, to escape. Helena knew that her twin was going to resurrect her just to kill her again if she ever died without first telling him; but really she had little if no choice in the matter and that was something Misto needed to come to terms with, and quickly.

Trying to seduce the mystery cat had been one of the most difficult things in her entire life: she knew how to play with one-track-minds like Macavity's, but Shadow was different story. He would have seen through every deception that wasn't well crafted and her twin had always been the one to handle those _diplomatic_ situations.

Nevertheless Helena had tried and somehow her poor act had been more than enough to convince Shadow, whose appearance she still hadn't seen, to trust her and free her.

After accepting his offer for a partnership the young magician had to endure an endless talk about the other feline's plan to conquer the world. If she hadn't been the main pawn and hadn't been slightly grossed out by the sheer amount of gory details in the tale, she knew she would have handed to him the first prize at least for having thought through his master plan.

Everything had been planned right to the smallest and insignificant detail and nothing had been left to luck or winging. She had been truly amazed by the fact that half of Macavity's minions had never been loyal to the Napoleon of Crime. Helena found difficult to believe that someone as cunning as the red tabby hadn't seen the vastness of deception on his side.

Shadow wanted to mate with her as soon as possible in order to gain access to her powers and then to her twin's soul in order to turn him. What the mystery cat didn't know was that her powers had to be given willingly; whereas they had been taken by force they would have killed the offender and then the bearer, just because he or she had been corrupted and therefore was completely useless.

For all his careful planning and small detailing Shadow had forgotten one tiny thing: his own desire for ultimate power.

Oh sure, he had taken that into consideration as a powerful motivator but he never even thought it could have been his undoing. The wanting had blinded him and had made him seen exactly what he had wanted to see even thought that hadn't been necessarily true.

The only blind spot of the plan had been right in front of his eyes and, the minute she had been freed and at a safe distance from the place the Jellicles hung to, the magic she-cat had taken full advantage of it.

At that crossroad in the docks Helena made her final stand: she whirled and kicked the older cat in the guts and the surprise, if not the pain, had been enough to distract him so the tux could jump outside Shadow's reach.

The rest of the battle happened in a blur: finally Helena understood why the other's name was Shadow. He had the uncanny ability to blend into the shadows of the landscape in front of him, thus making him impossible to spot till the last minute.

But she hadn't backed down, she couldn't have. That much was crystal clear to them.

She kept attacking with everything she had, every move, every short-range attack that was hers. And when her expertise started to fail her she summoned her predecessors' powers and knowledge but nothing seemed to have been enough to stop the now enraged feline in front of her. After a while she had become a bloody and battered mess and Shadow still seemed in his prime.

_What do I do now? I'm losing and fast. It won't be long before he will end to this farce. I have to win or I need to find a way to kill myself before he can try anything or all is lost. But what can I do?_

And then it hit her, not everything was lost yet: she still had one power she could use. She never really considered it because saying it was explosive, was seriously underestimating the damage it could do. It was a dangerous choice because, if not done properly, the ritual to evoke that particular attack could have killed her as well but she had stated she needed to die if she could kill him so what would have been the problem?

Taking a calming breath and closing her eyes she started the ritual; she was vaguely aware of the strangled noise that had come from Shadow when he had realized her plan. She waved her hands one last time and then she knew nothing more.

When she opened her eyes again her first thought was that the Heaviside Layer had a high level of pollution. Then the smell hit her.

Gagging she tried to stood up and, once she had taken in her surroundings, she realized that she wasn't in Heaviside Layer but still in the docks, on earth. Apparently the Everlasting Cat didn't want her company, yet.

The explosion had catapulted her a good hundred meters away from where she had been standing so she decided to go back to where it had all begun, just to make sure Shadow was really dead.

Stumbling she rounded the last corner and the sight that welcomed her was more than enough to make her knees buckle under her weight. With a last glance she saw the impaled body of the other cat in the middle of the clearing and then the world went black again.

§

His nose was completely useless in a situation like this. The stench of smoke and something else, he didn't really wanted to know, covered every other smell, rendering almost impossible finding a different smell. So Tugger trained his ears in order to catch even the faintest sound around him. The thump behind him had been so soft that, at first, he thought he had imagined it; but when he turned around to glance behind, the sight froze his blood in his veins.

In front of him, splayed on the floor, with a growing pool of blood underneath her, laid the object of his search. Elated that all hadn't been lost he sprinted toward the unmoving figure, but with every step towards her the Maine coon realized that, he might still be too late to save the small queen.

When he kneeled in front of her some relief washed over him: she was still breathing, albeit with a lot of difficulty. He carefully rolled her over to check on her injuries and gasped at the amount of damage her small body had sustained. He couldn't ignore the fact her fur felt soft under his paws or how slender was her body. He missed her eyes and wanted nothing more than for her to open them so he could lose himself again in those pools of color. Jerking out of his fantasies he scooped her up, frowning when he realized that she looked even smaller lying so broken in his arms. Quickly scanning the area for any humans, he knew were on their way, he sprinted out of the docks, someplace safe.

He started running towards the Yard when a feeling put him on alert: something was warning him to stay away from the other Jellicles for the protection of the small queen in his arms, but moreover for the safety of the Tribe. Without knowing why he obeyed the hunch and, turning his back to the Yard, he sprinted in the opposite direction.


	12. Chapter 12

_Where is she? Oh Everlasting Cat let her be all right! It has been four days already and I haven't heard anything from her. She knows I panic quickly whenever she is involved and a four days disappearance isn't something she would do, even if she wanted some privacy. Something is wrong, very, very, wrong, and I haven't got a clue about where she is and how I can contact her…oh Helena please be all right! You know I can't stand it when you're not with me…remember that time you went with Uncle Bustopher for four months? I knew you were safe but I couldn't shake that feeling of dread that stayed with me all the time. I really know you can protect yourself but I don't want you to sacrifice your life for my sake: you're too important for me to waste your existence to keep me safe. I don't care _what_ the legend says: you always thought I was the most powerful and your only job was to keep my soul pure even at the expense of your life. Yes that's right but please sis, don't forget that your death _will_ result in my corruption because I don't think I could resist the temptation of bringing you back…I hope you realized that…_

"Quaxo! Oh thanks Bast! I thought you had left the Yard for good!"

"Jemima? Why are you here? I thought your father had literally locked you in the den for your protection!"

She smiled sheepishly at him, perfectly aware of the fact that his father was surely going to have an heart attack when he found that his daughter had been roaming the Yard, alone.

"Yeah..well…I knew you had probably withdrawn yourself from everyone else and I definitely know nobody can snap you out of it or at least get you to talk about it…so I kind of hoped that you might have been willing to talk to me…I swear I'm not going to tell Father about it, even though I know he had been dying to know what you think of all of this situation, but he knows he can't push you…I just wanted…"

Unexpectedly a soft white paw was pressed on her mouth: "You're rambling Jemima! There is no need for you to be nervous, I'm not going to send you away with bolts of lightning and yelling, actually I'm really quite glad you are here. You are right, I really can't talk with the others even though I know they mean good, but with you…well that's different. I can be more myself when I'm around you Jem. You don't need to hear the words to understand what I'm feeling, we connect on a deeper level than with everybody else."

The black and white magician sighed: what he had just said had been the utter truth. He had come to realize that. Little sweet Jemima had the gift for reading him, just like his sister had. But while Helena had a boisterous personality, a firework in the fur, the striped red queen-kit had a quieter personality. She never unleashed her fury and she always tried to pacify the small battles that happened with the younger cats. She was a lot like Quaxo himself and that was something the young magician fully appreciated. But the tux knew he wasn't being exactly truthful with the young queen: yes his personality was exactly what everybody had been seeing in the past months, but there was more to him than any Jellicles knew and Quaxo was perfectly aware that, once the truth was out, everything was going to change.

But in the light of the recent events the magician knew he didn't want to think about the future, he wanted, no needed someone beside him to get through this situation.

So he did something he always thought his sister did best: he let his heart decide instead of his head and took Jemima's paw in his.

"Would you stay with me for sometime Jemima? I don't know if I can really talk about what's happening and how I'm coping with it, but I really liked some, your, company…"

Without bothering to answer to that she curled beside him. She knew that Jenny and the other elders always said that talking about problems was the best way to start solving them, but she understood what Quaxo had been thinking even if he didn't say the words. She smiled when he curled next to her and purred softly. Her smile doubled when she heard him purring in response; she didn't know how to bring his brother back or how to fix the relation with Tugger, but she was happy she had at least managed to make him smile, even if for just a second.

Munkunstrap found them a couple of hours later, when he was just about to send out some searching parties to look for his beloved daughter. His blood had frozen in his veins when, coming back to his den, he hadn't found Jemima inside. First Lenny; then Tugger; Quaxo had been appearing and disappearing randomly in the past four days; and now Jemima. That had been the final straw for the already stressed out protector.

He started frantically running around the Yard, to make sure she wasn't just wondering around and, just when he was about to call Alonzo and set some patrols, he had spotted them.

They were napping together, the magician curled around his daughter, as to protect her from harm. His first instinct had been to punch Quaxo away from his kitten, but then he realized that Jemima had been the first one to get this close to the black and white tom-kit. He knew that the tuxedo hadn't taken advantage of his daughter and, with the clinical eye of a parent – Demeter would have been very proud of him – he also realized that love was blossoming between the two. As much as he loathed that some cat was going to take his baby away, the grey tabby knew that she could have done definitely a lot worse.

Sighing he accepted defeat in that department and proceeded to wake both the cats up. He needed to talk to Quaxo and now that he had found him he decided to take the chance.

"Ehm…Quaxo? Jemima?"

Thankfully his reflexes had been sharpened to take on the role of the protector because he had to quickly maneuver himself out of the way of two different sets of claws.

"Munkunstrap? Oh Bast! I'm sorry! I didn't hear you approaching…it's not like it seems, she came here to help me get out of my shell…we were just sleeping…we…"

If the situation hadn't been that dire, the Silver Protector knew he would have let the magician rumbling, obviously in panic, for a while more: it was absolutely entertaining to see the always cool and collected cat stumbling on words.

"Quaxo calm down! I'm not mad! I was just worried sick about Jemima, thinking she had disappeared as well. By the way young lady: we need to talk about this! While I appreciate the effort to cheer up Quaxo, that doesn't excuse the fact that you had disobeyed my orders and escaped our den. Now go back to your mother and we'll discuss it later. Ah, and by the way, don't tell her anything, she doesn't know…"

A little more relaxed by the fact her mother didn't know about her stunt, she flashed a sweet smile to Quaxo and bowed to her father, before retreating herself.

"Quaxo…I know it's painful for you and I wouldn't force you to talk about it if I did have another choice."

"it's okay Munkus, I understand it. I'm sorry I withdrew myself from the Tribe. I have never been one to share my feelings with everybody, but I didn't take into consideration that I wasn't the only one hurting here…"

Tugger's name hung heavily between them.

"I cannot say I don't understand you Quaxo…I never thought my brother could be capable of something like that, but I realize only now that his reaction had been dictated by his intense fear of being abandoned. And that's partially my fault: after Mother's death I was brought away to become the Protector and Tugger was left alone."

"Munk you shouldn't blame yourself for _everything_. As for Tugger being capable of doing that, I still do not think he hurt Lenny on purpose. He was totally devastated by that fact, that much was clear to everybody. He should have been able to control that instinct, but I really can't blame him for that: my brother hasn't exactly been known for diplomacy!"

"Yeah, ok…but why hasn't he come back? I'm sure Tugger did more damage than either of us is aware off! Otherwise why run away? Lenny is missing and Tug ran away…what do you make of it?"

"I have no idea why Tugger ran away, I'm guessing he couldn't face the fact he had disappointed you, and the rest of us. As for Lenny I fear he is in trouble. Serious trouble."

"What do you mean? How can you tell?"

"He has disappeared before while pissed, or heartbroken, but he had always come back after a couple of hours, maximum the morning after. I can't tell you how I know it because I don't know it myself, but I feel that Lenny is in danger…"

"All right then…your brother is in danger. So what do we do?"

The smaller cat sighed, already regretting was he was about to say: "Nothing Munk. We do nothing. We wait for them to return and pray the Everlasting Cat we can rejoice their coming back during the Ball and not mourn their death."

Munkunstrap knew the magic cat was right, but that didn't mean he had to actually like it.

"What are we going to do about Tugger, when he comes back?"

Pleased but the fact that the older tabby had said when and not if, the black and white tux considered his answer carefully. He still hadn't forgiven the Maine coon for clawing his twin, but he had been sincere when he had told Munkus that his brother hadn't really meant to draw blood. He knew Tugger had made a mistake, but he also knew that the reason behind it had been created by the neglect the tom had experienced from the entire Tribe. The only problem was that, nobody, except him and Munk, knew about that. Suddenly the magician knew what he had to do. His best friend – yes he still considered the coon that – was not going to like it, but Quaxo knew it was the only way that would enable him to come back.

"Call a meeting for the _entire _Tribe! It's high time we show them the real Tugger!"

"What do you have in mind? Why do you need the entire Tribe?"

"You and me have already forgiven him, even though we try to pretend otherwise, because we know that, under the flirt lies an intelligent and caring tom. The rest of the Jellicles have always seen just the playboy and the whore so they are never going to forgive him. I want to show them what we see…I think we owe Tugger at least that much. And maybe, just maybe, he will be listening to us and he will decide to come back and we will be able to ask him why he did that."

The Jellicle Protector simply grinned recognizing the maturity of the suggestion. He left to call the Tribe: they needed to revise their opinion on Tugger and only then, maybe he was going to come back to them. And maybe, the grey tabby, couldn't help but hope, his brother had not just run away in fear, but he was out there, with Lenny, waiting for the perfect cue to come back…as always.

§

_Where the hell am I? Why is there a ceiling on top of my head? I should be dead by now, and I'm not saying that I expected Heavyside Layer after my death, but a place with a ceiling just doesn't even look like the otherworld…_

"You're finally awake! I was starting to grow worried…"

Startled by the sudden appearance of a voice she couldn't see the young queen-kit quickly jumped to her feet and tried to take a defensive stance, only to fail miserably and fall back on her rear end.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Calm down! There's no need for you to be on your guard. I'm on your side I swear! Plus you already now me…I just want to help you!"

And with those words the mysterious cat got out of the shadows and revealed himself in all of his glory.

_Tugger? Oh no! Please Everlasting Cat tell me you're joking! Tell me you haven't send after me the only cat I really didn't want to face for the rest of eternity…_

The small she-cat closed her lilac eyes fervently hoping that the presence of the Maine coon was only a figment of her overworking imagination, because she wasn't sure she could deal with the tom that had broken her heart –true she had tried to break his before, but she really hadn't meant it like that!- all the while trying not to expose herself and her brother.

When she opened them again the coon had come even closer, so close that she could smell his delicious and lightly spicy smell, and feel the softness of his mane.

"Are you feeling all right? I'm not even sure you really ought to be up and standing, not after the aftermath of the big explosion I found you in. By the way the name is Tugger."

And with that simple phrase he put himself in what was known, even though Helena couldn't tell him, to be his signature pose with his paws in his belt and his head half cocked aside.

But due to sleep deprivation and a definite lack of his morning routine of grooming and fluffing his enormous mane the overall result of his charade was definitely more comical than sexy and the small tux-queen couldn't help but double on the floor howling with laughter.

"What in the name of the Everlasting Cat is so ridiculous that you have to laugh like you've never done such a thing before! Plus lady you barely even know me and that doesn't give you any right to judge me or to laugh at my expense! Just because you're extremely sexy it doesn't mean that I will let everything slide, am I being clear enough?"

Thankfully during his tirade the black and white queen had managed to get a hold of herself otherwise she would have seriously risked being left to her own devises which, at the moment, were very scarce.

"I am truly sorry for my behaviour! I guess that the near death experience really took its toll on me! Even though what I did to you was inexcusable I really must say that you looked really funny. Anyway I hope you can forgive my very rude behaviour and that we can start again…"

Suddenly she flashed him her most winning smile and extending her paw towards him she said:

"My name is Ana and I wanted to really thank you for saving my life! I will be forever in your debt!"


	13. Chapter 13

The Jellicle Ball was fast approaching and the Rum Tum Tugger knew he had to go back to the Yard. He had been missing for a grand total of ten days, which wasn't a very long time for someone like him to be gone, but he had disappeared without as much as a backward glance in a time of intense distress for the Tribe, a distress that he basically caused.

But the voices in his head had warned him that his new friend was in mortal danger and, had it not been for his perfect timing and swift intervention, she would have been dead by now and, Tugger had a feeling, all the world would have been in a mortal danger.

Out of the ten days almost three had been spent worried out of his mind over the failing health of the tux queen he was supposed to save. The Maine coon was many things, but a healer wasn't one of them so, aside from staunching the blood flow with whatever he managed to find that was suitable, there wasn't much more he could do if not keeping vigil by her side all the while praying the Everlasting Cat for her survival.

He couldn't even begin to understand why he had gone to such great lengths for a queen he barely even knew, but something inside him had told him that Ana was not a complete stranger. Something was blocking his memory and Bast he really didn't know what was the cause for it.

But she had survived the ordeal she had undergone – and even though Tugger really wanted to know the details he never pushed her to share them – and the next seven days had been spent in getting to know better the angelic, yet witty and sarcastic queen, that he had stumbled upon a lifetime ago in a clearing long forgotten.

She was everything he desperately needed: fun, loving, a cuddler, smart, sassy, a little bit bossy, sweet, caring…in a word: perfect.

For the first time in years he had told someone the pitiful story of his life, the sense of abandonment and loss that had hit him with his mother's death and his brothers' disappearances. He was so engrossed in his past and so very grateful that she hadn't treated him with pity afterwards that he didn't even notice that she had shared nothing of her past. Not even the smallest hint towards a family, a sibling or just even a past in itself.

It should have stroked the Maine coon as odd, but the lack of a quality audience for a long time had made him oblivious to everything else and the black and white almost queen had been very careful not to let anything slip from her sealed lips.

_I'm sorry Tugger! I'm so, so sorry for every pain and heartbreak I will put you through. It is very selfish of me standing here and talking with you, indulging myself in your sweetness and care. I should have sent you away the first time I saw you but I was such a coward and so in need of reassurances myself that I decided that I could pretend to be someone else for the time being. But it's exactly the time that is the issue here. I am running out of it and very soon I will have to face one of my worst fears and let part of the prophecy come true._

"Ana! Have you been paying attention to what I just said or were you daydreaming again?"

"Sorry love! I spaced out for a while…you were saying?"

Trying to make amends for her impolite behaviour she leaned forward to place a small, chaste kiss on the tom's lips. Watching him closing his eyes trying to savour the kiss sent a fresh wave of guilt into her system. It wasn't fair for him that she had led him on so much! But she had loved him from the first time she had seen him and in every form she had taken, every identity she had assumed he had always managed to find her. It wasn't just meant to be, it was Destiny!

_Oh snap out of it you stupid queen! What would your brother say of this nonsensical behaviour of yours? You know perfectly well that Tugger will loathe you the minute he discovers the truth! He will not appreciate the fact that you have been keeping stuff from him and I don't think he'll take you death very kindly! I know that, but you can't control who you'll fall for or when it'll happen don't you think?_

Knowing that talking to herself usually meant she had reached the borders of insanity she sighed defeated and refocused on what her lover was trying to tell her.

"…and I really want to go back if that's ok with you…"

"Sure honey, why not?" _Wait a second! Go back where? What did she just missed because of her daydreaming?_

"What did you just say? Go back where?"

Sighing for the umpteenth time the young tom reformulated his request, secretly hoping that this time his love would give him complete attention:

"I said that the Jellicle Ball is tomorrow night and I kind of left the Yard without telling anybody after that horrible stunt I pulled with Lenny, and I know that everyone will be worried sick, especially Munk, and father will not be pleased by my disappearance, and that Quaxo will probably have my hide, and that I still don't know what happened to Lenny and that I really want to go back, if that's ok with you…"

In a way that was so uncharacteristic for the coon he had let his voice drop and had taken on a more subdued manner. He really wanted to go home, but he also didn't want to lose what he had found and come to appreciate in Ana, and he had this feeling that if he went back to the Yard the petite queen was going to vanish from his life altogether.

In the meantime Helena's thoughts were as much jumbled as they ever were. The Jellicle Ball. The Jellicle Ball was the day after and she had completely forgotten about it! Moreover she had totally forgotten about everything else, her brother being one of the things!

For the past week she had been nothing else if not Ana, a simple young queen, with no magic powers and no special abilities. A young tux without secrets and desperately in love with a young tom who reciprocated her in the most beautiful way.

Their romance hadn't been exactly platonic and she had come to appreciate the "practice" that the Rum Tum Tugger had gained with time…

_Wait a second…our relationship hasn't been sorely platonic…Oh Everlasting Cat I could I have been so stupid! I knew that the only way to get to Misto's soul was to taint mine, how could I have been so careless! I completely forgot about him! How could I have been so selfish and stupid!_

While an internal battle was raging inside of Helena a small reflective surface caught her eyes: she madly dashed for it, leaving a flabbergasted Tugger in her wake, but when she got there she managed to heave a sigh of relief.

_There's no trace of tainting in my eyes. If possible they are even clearer than ever. Thank the Everlasting Cat for this…but if my soul was not tainted that must mean that…oh stop thinking gibberish Helena and get a grip on yourself! This doesn't mean anything and you know it full well!_

"Ehm…Ana?"

The hesitant question coming from behind her reminded the queen that she wasn't alone and that her mad dash towards a mirror wasn't something she was very keen to explain.

"I'm sorry Tugger…I just wanted to check something…"

Though the Maine coon didn't seem really convinced by her story at least he decided to let it go for the moment and to focus instead onto his previous line of questioning.

"So…about the Jellicle Ball? Would you like to come back to the Yard with me? I mean, if you don't want to meet the Jellicles I perfectly understand. After all, I don't think they will welcome you with open arms because I would have brought you there, so if you really want to stay here I'll stay to…"

If not for the fact that this was obviously a serious topic of conversation for the coon she would have laughed at the pitiful sight in front of her. In the silence that followed Tugger's rumblings Helena carefully considered her next steps.

She desperately both wanted and needed to go back to the Yard, back to her brother, but she knew for a fact that the time to reveal their secret identities still had not come, so going back in her true body was definitely out of the question.

For the same reason, telling Tugger that she was a magic cat with a magic twin that had escaped Macavity by posing as a male black tom in the Jellicle Tribe was another big no.

But sending away the Maine coon with an idiotic excuse and then disappear from his life entirely wasn't something she was ready to deal with.

She loved the Rum Tum Tugger with all her heart and she had loved him from the moment he had saved her from Macavity. She knew that the tom had serious trusting problems, she had seen that much as Lenny when she had tried to break up with him without hurting him in the process. For this reason she had to be very careful in what to tell the cat in front of her lest risking his destruction forever.

Just as the coon had started to loose hope of receiving an answer from the beautiful queen in front of him, she decided to break the silence.

"Well…so you want to go back to the Yard and participate to the Jellicle Ball, am I right?"

"Yes…well I would like to, not only to participate the Ball, but also to reassure Munkunstrap that I am alive and…well…to seek forgiveness from Quaxo and Lenny for my appalling behaviour. Intellectually I knew that he was trying to free me from a relationship that obviously wasn't working but I sort of let my paranoia get the best of me and I really made a mess of things…and I really want to fix it."

"Even though your behaviour was indeed appalling I think that this Lenny cat will find it in himself to forgive you in the end…but I think that if you really want his forgiveness you need to go back alone my love…"

While talking she could see in his eyes that he was about to reject this idea of separation, but she really didn't see another way for both of them to go back to the Yard without arising terrible suspects, so she kept pushing the issue fervently hoping that the coon in front of her didn't see right through the lies and hate her.

"Tugger please listen to me and let me finish. Do you care about Lenny?"

She knew the question wasn't fair but she really needed to make the point.

"Of course I do care about him, why are you even asking?"

"Ok then. So what would he say if you went back to apologize and ask for forgiveness accompanied by a queen, just a mere ten days after the incident? Do you really think he would consider you really sorry? And even if he did, what would Quaxo say? After all you slash his brother, waste yourself on catnip, disappear and then come back with a new mate? What would Munkunstrap think?"

Oh how she wanted to kill herself there and now! She was shamelessly guilt-tripping him into going back to the Yard alone, but alas desperate times warrant desperate measures and these were indeed desperate times…

The Maine coon sat on the floor thinking intently about what Ana had just told him. He was loathe to admit it, but the point she had raised had been valid and, unfortunately, very true.

He desperately wanted the Tribe to accept him back and also to accept Ana alongside him because he knew he couldn't live without the petite queen, but that was something that was not going to happen if he just waltzed into the Yard with a new conquest mere days after end things so horridly with Lenny. Surely that was something they all expected from the Rum Tum Tugger, but _just_ Tugger knew that it wasn't the best way to earn forgiveness. It wasn't fair that he had to separate from Ana, but it also wasn't fair to Lenny and Quaxo to just show them he had been able to move on with his life as though his story with Lenny hadn't meant a single thing.

With a sigh he prepared himself to admit defeat against the logical reasoning of the queen in front of him.

"Ok, fine…I see your point. Going back to the Yard and create a scandal is not the best way to earn forgiveness, but…I can't loose you…I don't want to loose you Ana…what do we do?"

She knew she was just digging herself a deeper grave, one in which her brother was going to bury her without even a second glance, but she, as well as him, couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Tugger again, at least not as someone closer to real Heleiana as Ana was.

"Listen to me my adorable coon. The fact that I won't be coming with you doesn't mean that I want be in your heart always. But if you really want to see me again let's meet, a week from now, in the clearing we met for the first time, what do you think?"

Knowing he couldn't possibly hope for a better offer that this Tugger gave in and accepted her proposition.

After that no more words were exchanged between the two lovers and after a passionate kiss they both turned around and started walking towards two different directions, neither one turning back to watch the other go.


	14. Chapter 14

The roundabout route she used to go back to the Jellicle Yard and to her beloved brother took her almost all morning and the sun was high on the horizon when she finally spotted the high pile of junk that signalled the fast approaching refuge of the Jellicle Tribe.

She knew she was taking a huge risk but, as she didn't want to greet her twin brother as a male, she still hadn't changed her form into the sleek back body of Lenny. In this case her powers were very useful in telling her which path to take to avoid stray cats, Macavity's spies, wandering Jellicles, but also the wondering Tugger who, if her senses were correct was lingering nearby the Yard, trying to summon up the courage to enter a face the Tribe.

Doing a brief swipe of the clearing in front of her in order to locate her brother, she was disappointed and mildly alarmed when his distinctive power signature didn't pop up on her radar. Before deciding to give into her panic and do something extremely stupid and probably irreparable she expanded her sensory range and she was finally able to locate him in the proximity of the nearby lake.

Altering slightly her course and direction she ran towards the lake and her brother eager to finally hug him after a too long separation.

She knew she couldn't jump on him and surprise him, or his powers were going to make a big mess that was bound to attract all sorts of attention that they really didn't need.

And so, once she was fairly near to her target she carefully lowered her mental shields and gently nudged her connection with her brother.

The black and white tuxedo tom helplessly crushed to his knees on the back of the lake in front of him. After ten days of worrying out of his mind for his missing twin the young magician had reached his wits' end. Deep down in his heart he knew that Helena was still alive, but the lack of any contact from her had his more rational part of the brain start doubting her presence in the world of the living.

He knew, without a shadow of doubt, that if it was confirmed that his little sister was dead he wasn't going to hesitate in following her, everybody else be damned, and not just because of the prophecy linking them together but also because he loved her more than anything else in the entire world.

So lost into his world at first he didn't notice the familiar soft brush against his conscience but as the feeling grew more intense he became gradually aware that someone, a very familiar someone, was trying to establish a mental link.

He immediately swirled onto himself and with bated breath he started scanning the forest next to the shore fervently hoping that that sensation hadn't solely been a delusional thought of his delusional mind.

As his hopes were starting to get crushed a shift in the wind alerted him of her presence directly in front of him. Less than two second later his keen eyes spotted the petite figure of a black and white queen cat with eyes the colour of spring. Instinctually he started to shape-shift as well and after he was done his fur colouring matched exactly the ones on his sister.

After having looked at her like one looks towards water after a week of abstinence, his feet, probably not very happy with the enormous distance between them, took a step toward them.

That step seemed to break whatever spell had them rooted where they stood and less than ten seconds later he had his arms full of a sister he thought lost to him forever.

§

A good distance away from where the two magical twins where getting re-acquainted, another reunion between brothers wasn't going exactly as smoothly.

_I need to go in there and find Munkus and tell him I'm sorry, that I'm a failure as a brother and then beg for his forgiveness or at least enough time with the Tribe to beg for forgiveness from Lenny and Quaxo and then be on my way towards exile…I really hope it won't come to this, but if it really does I can't blame Munkunstrap if he is forced to dish out that particular punishment. I have always been the shame of the tribe, but my actions towards Lenny have been completely inexcusable. _

Such were the dark and deep thoughts of the young cat that he didn't notice the fact that his feet had carried him all the way through the front gate of the Junkyard and into the main clearing.

The deafening silence was the first thing that alerted the coon that something had changed in his surroundings. That and the murderously high-pitched scream that pierced the silence: "Tuuuugsieeeeeeee!"

Not two seconds later the Maine coon found himself with an armful of a squealing Etcetera followed soon after by all the young soon to be queens of his fun-club.

Unknown to him the queen-kits weren't the only ones who had noticed the tom's sudden and unexpected return.

"Munkunstrap! Come quickly! I think this is something you really don't want to miss!"

"Alonzo?! What, in the name of the Everlasting Cat, are you yelling for? Has something happened? Please tell me it's not bad news, not again…I really don't think I can handle anything else anymore!"

"Do not worry Munk! I really think you're going to jump out of your skin for joy when you see who's back!"

_When you see who's back…_Alonzo had specifically said _who_…he just couldn't mean that…_oh Everlasting Cat please let him be back! _With that thought the Silver Protector tore out of his den, thankfully Demeter wasn't there to scold him for the damage he was sure he had done to the den's door, and bolted towards the main clearing from which the delighted screams of the queens were coming from.

"TUGGER!"

The powerful yell had the not-so-astounding effect, he _was _the Protector of the Tribe after all, of silencing everyone and making the kittens scamper off their idol and into the protection of Jenny's arms while everyone waited with bated breath the confrontation between the two brothers, hoping that it didn't turn into a disaster of apocaliptic proportions.

After Munk's yell the clearing suddenly emptied and Tugger was left alone facing what was probably going to be his last appearance at the Junkyard.

The young queens' reaction, he really couldn't call them kittens anymore, had surprised him. He did not expect them to treat him like nothing had changed, like he hadn't attacked Lenny and then escaped the Yard without so much as a backwards glance.

But now, pleasing as their reactions had been, he knew his time had come and that he had but one single chance to make his brother listen and give him the time he needed to beg for forgiveness and then be gone.

He dejectedly closed his eyes and took a big breath so he could at least attempt to rush out the explanations he knew he needed to give before the final judgement was casted, but every single word he had planned to say to Munkunstrap and the Tribe died on his lips when his brother slammed himself into him and then proceeded to squeeze every last ounce of breath out of his system.

"Munkunstrap…can't breathe…loosen up a bit…"

As fast as they appeared the strong arms of his brother suddenly disappeared but the grey tabby still didn't take a step backwards.

Without the support Tugger crashed on his knees and hot tears pouring from his caramel eyes.

"I'm sorry Munk…so sorry…sorry…so so sorry…"

His pitiful litany was interrupted by a soft paw on his head-fur and when he gathered enough courage to look up he met the azure-eyes of his big brother, his own widened at the sight of the Jellicle Protector openly crying over him.

"Are you here to stay Tugger?"

The soft-spoken question badly startled him. His brother didn't want to exile him?

"Do you want me to stay Munkunstrap?"

"Of course brother! Why wouldn't I want you back, why wouldn't the Tribe?"

"Because of what I've done! Of the inexcusable things I did over the years, to you, to Father, to the Tribe, and lastly to Lenny and Quaxo…I've been an insufferable, hard headed, idiotic, self-centred idiot and I only came back to ask, nigh beg, for your and the Tribe's forgiveness for my past behaviour and then go back to the exile I'm sure I deserve!"

Head lowered in shame the Maine coon didn't notice the looks exchanged between the various members of the Tribe that were present to the prodigal son's return.

When Quaxo and Munkunstrap had sought every last Jellicle out to paint another image of the Rum Tum Tugger, so different from the stage persona everyone had grown accustomed to, many Tribe members had been, sceptical if nothing else. Many had downright scoffed when the two cats had started recounting many episodes in which the boisterous coon had been thoughtful and insightful, fully believing those stories to be delusions of a loving brother and a faithful friend.

But now, confronted by the heart-breaking scene in front of them, even the most hard-core cats started to believe the tales that Quaxo and Munkunstrap had told them and in their hearts sparkled, once more, the hope that, this time, the _real _Rum Tum Tugger would finally emerge in the light.

"You know young one…you always did say the stupidest things…"

Skimbleshanks thick accent resonated loudly in the still eerily quiet clearing, but his words sparkled a chain-reaction in all the cats and soon after all Jellicles chimed in the discussion with their own heartfelt line about either Tugger's stupidity or the fact that, obviously, he was still a Jellicle and thus very much welcome into the Tribe.

Mouth agape the young tom could only stare in wonder at the cats he had pranked and disrespected over the years but that now, even though he had done the unthinkable, opened their arms once again to welcome him back into the Tribe, into their family.

"No one will cast you out Rum, unless it is you who wants to go away…"

The bitter taste of doubt in Munkunstrap's question was enough to jolt his brother from his stupor: "No, no! I don't want to go into exile Munk! It's…I mean…I never thought you would welcome me back, not after everything I have done."

"You did do some stupid things over the year Tugger, that is for certain! But someone has made us realize that we all were partially at fault for what you had become…"

Jennyanydots' voice resonated loudly in the clearing, rendering the blabbering coon speechless again.

_Their fault? What in the name of the Everlasting Cat had happened in the ten days he had gone away? And what did Jenny mean when she said that someone made them realize they had been partially at fault over the years? She couldn't mean…no…not Munkunstrap! He wouldn't betray me like that!_

But when he finally decided to look up, the guilty look in his brother's eyes was all the confirmation he needed.

Jumping to his feet he managed to disentangle himself from his brother's arms and he started inching backwards while trying to figure out exactly how to proceed when all his shenanigans and motives had been exposed for everybody to see.

So caught up in his own little world the leopard spotted tom didn't notice the look of surprise that had taken residence upon the Jellicle Protector's face, alongside the rest of the Tribe's, just as surprised, faces.

"You are not going to run away again, right Tugger? I mean you wouldn't want to waste the opportunity me and Munk had worked so hard to give you, by deciding to do the stupid thing again, wouldn't you?"

The sarcastic comment had the immediate result of freezing him on the spot. It was as if time had stopped his flow when ever so slowly the Maine coon pivoted on himself and turned around to come face to face with the shorter, and very much pissed off Tribe's magician.

With eyes like saucers he took in the slightly dishevelled appearance of the normally aloof cat and, finally, his eyes landed on the imposing black figure of the cat that had been missing from the Yard alongside him.

Still in slow motion he saw Lenny's black fist forming and then flying to collide with his face.

When the fist impacted with his nose, with a force the coon had to recognize was impressive, time righted itself again and the Rum Tum Tugger found himself flying across the clearing and painfully landing on the TSE.

Crumbling on the floor he managed to right himself just enough to try and staunch blood flowing freely from his nose and to shakingly ask: "Lenny?"

"If you try and pull that idiotic stunt again on me, asinine imbecile, I swear it will be more than your nose bleeding the next time! Have I made myself clear?"

Without waiting for an answer or even and acknowledging nod the black cat whirled on himself and stormed off the clearing, leaving a flabbergasted Tribe behind.

With a smirk and a wink his black and white brother sauntered toward the still shocked Maine coon and bending low he whispered something into his ear that had Tugger pale considerably.

And then, with a fancy trick with his wrist and a puff of smoke he disappeared from the Yard.


End file.
